Bleeding Hearts
by MzNiklausMikaelson17
Summary: Klaus is content on raising Hope with Freya and Marcel, he shall give her the life she deserves as his princess. Then he meets a woman who baffles him, she is not what she looks. As their lives mix more problems arise and some loved ones will die.
1. Chapter 1

The moon illuminates the dark skies as Klaus lies Hope down in her crib for the night, he lightly covers her up and watches her as she sleeps.

"Sweet dreams littlest wolf" he says.

Klaus walks out of the room and into his bedroom pulling off his shirt and changing into his pajamas when Elijah steps into the room.

"Brother I wish to sleep" Klaus says turning around to face Elijah. His blue eyes tired and weary.

"How long do you plan to keep the mother of your child as a wolf" Elijah asks?

"Until you find a trusted witch to undo the curse. But then again she deserves all the pain she is receiving for trying to steal my child" Klaus says smirking.

"You left her no choice" Elijah says.

"No she had a choice! You all did and you sided against me when in the end it was me who saved all of us! I saved my daughter and I got rid of our Aunt Dahlia. So brother you can try and play the moral role all you want but you are no better than me" Klaus says when he inhales this new scent coming from outside.

He walks over to his balcony opening the doors and stepping out, inhaling his eyes follow the scent until he sees a woman walking alone in the dark. She has a sepia skin complexion and her hair is pinned to the side, the heel of her boot making a loud patting noise when she stops and turns looking up.

There eyes meet for the first time and he is shocked by how subtle her beauty is, she barely looks older than Davina and Rebekah. His leans forward on his hands as he watches her, hearing the blood pumping to her heart. He feels the need to be near her, not to feed off of her but like he does with Hope. Her heart beats calm him, she looks away and continues walking and Klaus shakes his head confused at how strong the pull was to her.

Artemis keeps walking but she can't shake the cold feeling that ran up her spine at the man's hypntoic gaze, it's like she knew him before. But she can not focus on that as she has her own problems arising, she stops at a local diner to see that they are close. She growls and bangs her hands on the metal bars keeping people out, when she moves her hands the bars are dented. Heat rises in her body and she yanks the metal bars open and pushes the wooden door in stalking into the bathroom, she closes the door shut and splashes some water on her face before gripping the edge of the sink and looking up to see her eyes are between a gold and red color.

"What's happening to me" she asks when she cries out in pain as she feels her bones shift and she falls down on her knees. This is the second time that this has happened today, she feels tears brimming in her eyes and tries to control her breathing. The pain stops and she stands up looking in the mirror to see her eyes are now back to their original brown color.

She rushes out of the bathroom and the diner disappearing into the night. These painful experiences and eye changes started a few weeks ago when she got into a fight with her now ex boyfriend in Arizona and she got really mad and almost hit him but hit the wall instead. She stumbles into an alley as rain pours down and hits her skin making her shirt and hair stick to her. Hunger builds up in the pit of her stomach and she digs in her bag pulling out an granola bar ripping it open with her teeth biting down on the chewy grain. She closes her eyes and leans her head back on the wall letting sleep consume her.

She feels herself being lifted and her eyes flutter open to see she is in the arms of a man in a suit and they are walking outside of the building she passed yesterday, he walks inside the building and her instincts sink it to protect herself. She jumps out of his arms rolling over and landing on her feet with her fists raised.

"Calm down I do not wish to harm you" he says with his hands raised.

She growls at him as heat builds in her blood and her fists clenches, her head suddenly feels heavy and she stumbles back holding her head. The man reaches out placing his hand on her shoulder, she grabs his hand pressing his hand back as he hisses in pain. She then sends her hand back making his head go to the side, the guy is swift and raises his hands with force knocking her back.

"I do not wish to fight you" he says.

She runs at him grabbing his jacket and throwing him against the railing of the stairs and he groans before landing with a loud thud on her stomach.

"Enough" a loud voice booms and she turns seeing the guy she seen yesterday stalking towards them. He helps the guy off the floor stand up and looks at her with anger.

"Who are you" she asks?

"This is my house love I ask the questions" he says.

"Don't call me love" she growls.

"Uh uh uh watch your temper or it will lead to your demise" he barks back but is so calm it sends chills down her spine and her mouth shuts instantly like she has no choice but to listen to him.

"Good now that you are quiet. I will ask again. Who are you" he asks?

"Artemis Knight" she speaks hesistantly.

"Well I am Klaus and that is my brother Elijah" he speaks.

"Well Klaus you guys need to learn your manners" Artemis says and in a second she is against the wall with his hand wrapped around her throat as she gasps for air.

"Listen tiny. I am the leader and King here you do not tell me what I will and will not do. I can easily kill you with a flick of my wrist. I have had a rough two days and do not need some disobedient, useless, sassy child to add to it" he growls.

"I am not a child" she hisses scratching his hand which doesn't phase him.

Klaus's eyes flash gold and black veins appear under his eyes as he shows his fangs and leans in close scraping his teeth against her neck inhaling her scent.

"I like your courage to talk back to me even though you are scared" he says running his finger over her neck before looking at her directly in the eyes.

"Brother what do you intend to do with her" Elijah asks?

"Keep her for my entertainment" Klaus says before looking her directly in the eye and releasing her throat as she is losing consciousness.

"You will go upstairs and take a shower and then you will come back down here and clean up" he speaks as his eyes dilate.

"No I won't clean up anything but the shower sounds amazing" she says and pushes his chest sending him flying back a few feet and heading upstairs.

"She can not be compelled" Elijah says.

"Yet she has no vervain in her system and doesn't smell of witch" Klaus says.

"Then what the hell is she" Elijah says. 


	2. Chapter 2

Artemis is sitting inside the conservatory in a large grey hooded sweater with a cup or warm green tea in her hands with her hair tossed to the side, she is just staring out into space when Elijah comes down the stairs and walks in the room.

"Good morning" he says.

"Morning" she says sadly.

"What is the matter" he asks?

"I don't know. You ever get this feeling that your whole life was a lie" she asks?

"You mean finding yourself" he asks?

"No it's not like that" she says when Klaus walks in with Hope in his arms as she holds his necklace in her small hands.

Elijah barely recognizes his brother's presence but takes Hope out of his arms and walks away with her.

"What did you do to make him hate you" Artemis asks?

"He will get over it. We go through this every century" Klaus says sitting beside her.

"I think he is only here for Hope" she replies.

"You are merely an outsider. You do not know the dynamics of how this family runs. He will get over his aggrieved anger and we all will be well" Klaus says.

"So where is Hope's mother" Artemis asks?

"Reeking what she sowed" Klaus snarls.

"Meaning what" she asks?

"Stop being nosey" he says and stands up to leave.

Artemis stands up and grabs Klaus's arm only to gasp as she feels pressure in her head and see Klaus standing in front of a woman in her early twenties on her knees as tears roll down her cheeks.

"Klaus please she is going to take our baby" the girl says.

"It was you who tried to steal my child now you can suffer" Klaus says stepping away with her arms behind his back a dark smirk on his face.

The girl falls down as her face gets hairy and her eyes glow gold, her teeth changing into fangs as the sound of bones cracking fill the woods.

Artemis gasps pulling her hand away looking at Klaus shocked.

"How can you do that to the mother of your child" she asks?

"She tried to steal my child along with that pup of wolf she calls husband. Anyone who tries to betray me and steal what it is mine will always fall in defeat at my hands. You shall remember that for future references" Klaus says.

"You are a narcist" she snarls.

"I have been called worst" Klaus says and walks out of the room leaving her to her thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

Artemis is walking around the French Quarter when she stops at a local bar, sitting at a bar stool she runs her finger across the red ink on her skin in the form of a small red bird. She has no memory of getting it, the ink just appeared after her first night at Klaus's. A blonde walks over to her.

"May I help you with anything" she asks?

"Coke and ciroc" Artemis says.

"Isn't it kind of early to drink that" the blonde replies.

"Are you a bartender or a psychiatrist" Artemis says slightly annoyed.

"Both actually" the blonde says.

"Of course you are" Artemis dead pans.

"Your sarcasm reminds me of someone" the blonde says.

"Yeah of who" Artemis asks?

The door opens and closes and Klaus appears on a stool beside her with Hope in his arms.

"This is not a place for infants" Artemis says taking Hope out of his arms.

"You are right and you should not be out either. So now take Hope home" Klaus says.

"Klaus we discussed this. I am not some puppet you can string around and control" Artemis says.

He rolls his eyes and taps his fingers against the bar top feeling agitated. She will learn to listen to him one way or another.

"Listen here little one. I have a feeling someone is after me and they are lurking closing by. Now I can not protect Hope and you if you both are not under the same roof" Klaus growls.

"Maybe you should stop trying to protect me then" Artemis growls and stands up rocking Hope side to side.

Klaus now fully upset slams his hands down on the bar shattering glass and placing a dent in the wood. Hope looks around a little shocked and scared as she let's out a whimper.

"You will do as I say or I will lock you in the basement and let you rot for all of eternity. My daughter's life will not be put on the line because of your stubbornness. Now go home or you will live very shortly to regret it" he growls his eyes golden.

Artemis looks at Klaus and hisses at him but as she goes to walk away she feels this pain shoot up her spine, she drops to her knees and hisses in pain. Luckily Klaus was fast enough and took Hope out of her arms and handed her to the blonde, Artemis back arches up like a cat and she shouts in pain. Sweat covers her face and arms as her body shakes and she drops her shoulders a little, the bones in her fingers starts widening and shifting and she arches her back and raises her head as she screams in excruciating pain. Klaus drops down to his knees gently turning her on her side against him stroking her cheek trying to calm her down.

"Camille call Elijah and tell him to hurry here now" Klaus barks.

Artemis looks up at Klaus not knowing why he cares so much, she concentrates on her breathing as she feels a sharp pain in her gums. She closes her eyes a little more to focus, a hard task in this much pain. When she opens them again Klaus gasps in shock, her irises are red with a golden rim around them. Elijah rushes in and takes a crying Hope trying to quiet her down when he sees the position Artemis is in.

"What is wrong with her" Camille asks?

Artemis has finally gotten control over her breathing and collapses in Klaus's arms. He scoops her up bridal style and stands up.

"Let's get them home" Elijah says.

-X-

Klaus lies Artemis on her bed gently and opens a window to let a cool breeze in before walking out and to Hope's room to see she is napping.

"Brother we need to have a talk" Elijah says from the doorway.

Klaus follows him downstairs and pours himself a drink at the bar.

"What did we just witness" Elijah asks?

"I seems like she was trying to change into a wolf. Yet no wolf I have ever seen can change at anytime or stop the transition at anytime. I didn't control my change until I became a hybrid and I know she is not one" Klaus says.

"When did she start changing exactly? Give me the exact time" Elijah says.

"After she hissed at me" Klaus says taking a sip of his drink.

"Somehow you trigger her changing" Elijah says.

"I did not touch her brother" Klaus says.

"I believe she doesn't know that her pain is because of what she is" Elijah says.

"When she wakes up I will explain it to her" Klaus says.


	4. Chapter 4

Klaus watches Artemis carefully as she rests, her fingers clench around the sheets and her head tosses side to side. She is obviously having a night terror, he walks over placing a hand on her head to seek into her mind and see what is causing her distress but is shocked by what he sees.

He appears outside of a burning house in the woods, black smoke filling the air making his eyes water. He looks around for Artemis when he spots a figure sitting on her knees in a white shirt and jeans barefooted right outside of the fire, he walks over placing his hand on the girls shoulder and when she turns around he is shocked to see Alex with blood on her hands and her shirt. Black smudges on her face, her eyes are lifeless and dull.

"Artemis" he says.

"Get out" she speaks so soft he can barely hear her with his vampire hearing.

"What did you say" he asks?

"I said get out" she screams and Klaus eyes widen with shock as a strong force pushes him out her mind and he flies back against the wall.

Artemis sits up in bed startled by the noise as Klaus straightens himself before her eyes lock on him and turn into a glare.

"Stay out of my head" she speaks harshly.

"What the hell was that? I never met someone who can remove me mentally" he says.

"I'm not like normal people" she says and gets out of bed walking into the bathroom closing the door behind her.

Klaus walks out of the room to locate Elijah but here is nowhere to be found, he makes his way into Hope's room and checks up on her to see that she is still asleep. He smiles when he senses someone in the compound, he walks out of the room and slowly makes his way downstairs to see Hayley there.

"May I help you" Klaus asks?

"Where is my daughter" she barks?

"Shh little wolf she is napping and you do not want to wake her" Klaus says.

"You took her away from me" she snaps.

"You tried to run away with my child first" he snaps back.

"You put her in danger with every decision you make" Hayley shouts back.

Klaus eyes flash gold as his anger rise and he has the urge to break her neck. Artemis walks down the steps in nothing but shorts and a crop top drying her hair with a towel.

"Listen here that child is sleeping and if you wake her by screaming I will personally kick your ass" Artemis growls.

"I will like to see you try love" Klaus says smirking.

Artemis walks up to Klaus looking him directly in the eyes.

"You don't intimidate me Niklaus Mikaelson" she says.

Klaus hand comes up wrapping around her throat slamming her against the wall, her feet dangling off the ground.

"Do not ever try to give me orders in my home. I decide what goes and what doesn't. You will learn this rather soon if I haven't killed you yet" he snarls at her.

Artemis eyes fill with fear and her heart beats increases as she has a hard time breathing.

"Are you losing oxygen love" Klaus teases smiling at her.

One tear rolls down her cheeks and Klaus eyes soften a little as she looks at him, he let's her go and she rushes off upstairs rubbing her neck. Klaus can not understand the pain he felt when he looked in her eyes, it's like he was hurting inside also. He turns back to Hayley and crosses his arm.

"Is that one of your play toys, I thought blonde was your type" Hayley asks?

"She is actually Elijah's friend not mine. He brought her here" Klaus says.

Hayley looks shocked by that and hurt flashes in her eyes a little.

"If that is all, please escort yourself out. I have business to attend to" Klaus says.

"I'll be back" Hayley says and stalks out.

Klaus shakes his head and goes to Artemis's room to see her covering the bruise forming on her neck.

"I can heal that for you" he says.

"I do not want you anywhere near me" she says with anger.

Klaus walks towards her and she flinches when he places his hand on her shoulder.

"That was just an example of my anger" he says.

Artemis shrugs his hand off of her and rolls her eyes as she stands up walking over to the bed plopping down on it.

"I came in here before to talk to you about something" Klaus says.

"What" she asks not looking at him?

"At the bar you looked like you were shifting" he says.

"What the hell are you talking about" she asks?

"We believe that you are a werewolf but you are the first wolf we have ever seen who can control when they shift" he says.

"Ha funny. I mean me a wolf ha" she says when she starts to think about it and starts crying.

"I do not understand why you are crying" Klaus says.

"All my life I felt like I was different from everyone. I felt strange and weird. Now I know why. I am a monster" she says.

"Everyone has a monster deep inside of them. You just need to learn how to control it" Klaus says walking towards the door.

"Wait! You just spring this on me and then not even stay to help me understand or cope" she says.

"That would mean I care for you. Wish I do not so there is no need for pretenses and lies" Klaus says before walking out of the room.

"He is such an dick" she says and curls up in a ball hugging her pillow.

-X-

Later that night, Elijah has came in to check on Artemis. He sees her in bed watching Teen Wolf which she finds amusing as she is laughing.

"I expect my brother told you our theory" he says coming in her room.

"Your brother is an ass" she snaps cutting the TV off.

"He can be difficult at times" Elijah says.

"He chocked me" she snaps.

"I apologize for that. But I will not let any harm come to you" Elijah says.

"Aren't you supposed to have wolves" she asks?

"You did nothing for me to hate you" he says sitting beside her on the bed.

"I just don't know what I'm supposed to do now" she asks?

"Niklaus may be difficult, impulsive, aggressive and rude but he is the only person I can think of who can show you how to be a wolf" Elijah says.

"I would rather die than let him help me" Artemis says.

Elijah let's out a short laugh and a smile before wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"It will get better I promise" he says before pressing a kiss to her head.

Elijah stands up and walks to the door when she calls his name.

"Your girlfriend must be very lucky to have you" she says.

"I am currently not under the role of a girlfriend" he says.

"Oh well um any girl will be lucky to have you" she says.

"Thank you and good night" he says before closing her door behind him.

-X-

The next morning, Klaus is taken Artemis out in town to help her while Freya watches Hope and Elijah is somewhere. She is wearing black leggings with a red tank top, leather jacket and brown combat boots. Her hair is pulled back in a pony tail, they are standing outside of a local market and Klaus is standing beside her.

"Alright take a big whiff of air" he says.

"What is the point of this" she asks?

"As a wolf your hearing, seeing and smell has gotten enhanced you can smell more aromas than a human can. Now just inhale deeply through your nose and tell me what you smell" he says.

Artemis sighs and shakes her head before inhaling and exhaling, she takes a big whiff of the air closing her eyes. Her eyes fly open and she looks around trying to see where the smell is coming from.

"What do you smell" Klaus asks?

"Pomegranate and Chile powder" she says before walking over to a fruit stand and ordering fruit in a cup with Chile powder.

"You are not trying hard enough" he says taking the food out of her hand.

"Give me back my fruit" she snarls.

"Not until we finish my lesson" he says.

Artemis pushes him and he flies back into an alley, she steps into the alley with him and grasps the fruit out his hand placing a strawberry in her mouth smirking.

"You are never going to get this down! You get easily distracted, annoying and I refuse to help you" Klaus shouts at her before stalking away.

Artemis looks at her fruit and throws it against the wall, she is going to the bar and getting as drunk as possible. Screw Klaus and his damn anger issues.


	5. Chapter 5

"Blondie another round" Artemis says shaking her glass as she starts feeling disoriented.

"I think you had enough" Camille says.

"Listen here. I am paying you to get me so drunk I can barely remember my name and what happened! Now do not make me have to use force because I will not hesitate to jump over this counter" Artemis barks slamming her hands down on the counter shattering glass as she feels her angry growing.

Two arms wrap around her waist and she is pulled against a hard chest.

"That is enough love" a British accent speaks in her ear.

Her head snaps to the side and she glares at him before trying to push him away.

"Let go of me right now Klaus" she growls.

"Time to go home love" he says leading her towards the door.

"I will not hesitate to bite you" she says growling.

Klaus holds her in front of him as his eyes flash gold and his teeth bare at her, Artemis feels this hold against her chest and she whimpers before holding her neck out to him with no control.

"What the hell" Camille asks?

Klaus face goes back to normal and he picks her up in his arms before walking out, he walks to the French Quarter. She has fallen asleep in his arms but once she steps in the house she wakes up and glares at him. She climbs out of his arms and throws her arm back before connecting it with his jaw, Klaus stumbles back and holds his jaw.

"That was for leaving me you dick" she snarls at him.

"You were not concentrating and I can not help someone who is incompetent" Klaus yells.

"At least I am not a selfish, greedy, arrogant, narcissistic bastard born out of a treacherous affair" Artemis yells back.

Soon as the words leave her lips, she regrets it as Klaus face falls and his eyes sadden. He turns his back to her and she feels bad instantly.

"Klaus wait. I'm sorry" she says placing her hand on his shoulder when he turns around in a flash gripping her hand in hers firmly.

His eyes are glowing and his fangs baring as he growls at her and she flinches at his angry expression.

"You have by night fall to be out" he snarls.

"Klaus where am I going to go" she asks dropping her hand as he walks upstairs leaving her alone.

-X-

Looking out her window, Artemis stares as the moon lights up the night. Her bag packed on her bed, she has five minutes left before she has to leave. A tear rolls down her cheeks and she swipes her hand up wiping it away, she sighs and hardens her face before stalking over to her bed grabbing the bag and tossing it over her shoulder. As she is walking out she sees Klaus standing against the stair case leaning over it with his hands clasped together. She scoffs and goes to head down the stairs.

"I sometimes act harshly when my family lineage is insulted" he says not looking at her.

"Why are you telling me this" she asks?

He turns to face her and his eyes fall to the bag in her hands.

"Where did you plan on going" he asks?

"Don't know. I taken care of myself for twenty six years. I can do it again" she says in a matter of fact manner.

"You have potential to be a great wolf. You are fierce, strong willed, out spoken and ruthless at times. Yet you do not have the focus or determination" Klaus says.

"Alright we established that Klaus. But nobody is here to help me so there is no point in continuing this conversation" she says walking down the stairs.

Klaus jumps over the railing landing in front of her and crossing his arms.

"You are not listening" he says.

"What more do you want from me? You want me to drop to my knees and beg you to help me? Well there is not a chance in hell I will ever lower my standards, will power or anything else to gravel at someone else's feet" she snarls at him feeling her eyes glowing red as her anger rises.

"See that! You possess greatness and passion yet you keep it hidden and released only when angered" Klaus says.

"You are the main reason that I am angry" she says.

"Let's make a deal" he says.

"A deal with the devil sounds like a horrible idea" she says.

"I help you control your wolf and learn to fight. While you help me raise Hope and keep her safe" Klaus says.

"She has a mother already" Artemis says.

"I am not asking you to replace Hayley. She needs a strong woman figure in her life and you can fulfill that duty" Klaus says.

"Fine but you better keep up your end of the deal" Artemis says.

"I will scouts honor" Klaus says placing his hand on his chest.

"I doubt you would be a good boys scout" Artemis says.

"How hard is it to sell cookies and receive money" Klaus says.

"You would probably keep the profits" Artemis says.

"I am no thief. I sale the bloody cookies which are over priced for a small order so I shall keep the money" Klaus says firmly.

"That's not how it works" Artemis says laughing a little.

"Well I was never one to follow rules love" Klaus says smirking at her.

"On that note. Good night" Artemis says and heads upstairs back to her room.

"Good night" Klaus calls up to her.

-X-

Artemis is asleep soundly in bed when she feels someone watching her, she opens her eyes to see Klaus standing over the bed staring at her which shocks her and she jumps a little.

"Did I scare you" he asks?

"Yes it is three in the morning" she barks.

"Oh great you are awake" he says.

"No Klaus I wasn't" she states.

"Well you are now. I have a dilemma with Hope" he says.

"What is it" she asks?

"She needs nightly comfort and well I am a guy and can not do it. Usually Freya does but she is not here" Klaus says.

"What does me being a female have to do with anything" Artemis asks?

"I don't have the equipment she needs" Klaus says glancing down at her chest and then back at her.

Artemis laughs at his awkward facial expressions.

"Klaus if all you wanted was my breasts all you had to do was ask" she says smirking.

Klaus walks out of the room and then appears shortly with a fussing Hope in his arms, Artemis lies down and takes Hope tucking her in on her chest. Hope instantly calms down and Klaus sighs before lying on the couch by her window.

"Why are you getting comfortable" she whispers.

"Hope is in here with you. Now I can watch both of you in case someone tries to attack now get some sleep" Klaus says before closing his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Artemis ducks as Klaus"s hand swings towards her head, he is currently teaching her how to defend herself using her new strength and speed but sadly she isn't using neither.

"Alright you are a great dodger but if you can not counter act right after than it will be easy for your opponent to easily take you down" he says as he speeds over grabbing her by the shoulder and slamming her on the ground with an groan.

"You used your speed" she whines rubbing her sore back as she stands up.

"Which most of your attackers will do if they are a vampire or werewolf" Klaus says.

"What about hybrids" she asks?

"Only three in this world are Hope, Hayley and I" Klaus says.

"Hmm" Artemis says.

"Now to take down a vampire who is skilled and old" Klaus starts but is interrupted by her rude comment.

"Like you" she says.

"I do not have to help you" Klaus states.

"Right sorry. Continue" she says coughing to cover her laughter.

"You will need to anticipate their move beforehand " Klaus says.

"By reading their mind" she sasses back.

"You are so difficult! Some vampires give away their moves by where they switch their strength and weight too " Klaus says before sending his left foot out in full speed to kick her.

Artemis seeing it out the corner of her eye, sends her hands up blocking it before sending an left punch to his face. Klaus stumbles back holding his jaw smiling.

"You anticipated my move " he says.

"No I saw it out the corner of my eye" she says.

"Alright now I am done explaining things and will only fight" Klaus says.

"Let's go" Artemis says.

Klaus takes off his leather jacket tossing it somewhere only left in jeans, a shirt and some boots. Artemis on the other hand is in a sport's bra sweat pants and some black sneakers. She actually looks like she is ready to work out. She did not expect Klaus to start throwing kicks and punches instantly right behind each other leaving her very little time to defend herself. He swoops down to knock her feet from under her, she jumps up and over them to avoid it. But as soon as she does his hand is around her neck and she is tossed across the room, she groans rolling over on her back. The air rushed out of her lungs now burning as she tries to breath, Klaus has barely worked up a sweat while she is covered in it.

"Love is that all you have" he taunts.

Artemis raises up on her arms flicking her eyes close and when she opens them, they are ruby red. Klaus's eyes flick gold and his fangs bare as he watches her nails turn to claws, she stands up and growls fiercly before moving faster than he has ever seen before. They pull off of each other's emotions and speed, she manages to send a swift kick to Klaus's stomach making him stumble back. While he is off balance, she runs towards him delivering non stopped punches to his face. Klaus falls on the ground after the sixth one and she stands over him growling, her eyes slowly go back to brown and her claws retreat as a smirk forms on her face at the blood peaking out on Klaus's lip.

"I win" she says.

In one quick second, Klaus launches up and tackles her around the waist pinning her to the ground. His legs are either side of her and his hands pinning hers down, he then leans in close to her face smirking. His eyes now blue again.

"I win" he says.

Artemis looks up at him as his head cocks to the side as he sees a small red wolf on her shoulder.

"Have you always had that tattoo" he asks?

"No it appeared the day after I met you" she says.

"That is odd" Klaus says rolling over onto his feet before pulling her up.

Artemis moves her shoulders in a circular motion, her muscles aching and bruised.

"I think you made me pull a muscle" she says.

"It will heal" Klaus says pulling on his jacket.

Artemis stands up dusting off herself when she notices a slip of paper in Klaus's coat pocket, reaching over she pulls it out.

"What is this" she asks?

"An flyer for my art exhibition tonight" Klaus says.

"Why didn't you tell me" she asks?

"I am sure it wouldn't interest you" he says heading up the stairs.

"Well I'm going! What time shall I be ready" she asks?

"I did not imvite you" he says.

"Well too bad I'll be done by seven" she says and walks towards her bedroom.

Klaus can't help the small smirk that rises on his lips so his devilish dimple shows.

-X-

Klaus paces back and forth impatienly waiting for Artemis. It is already seven o'clock and he can not be late for his own exhibition.

"Bloody hell Artemis" he growls sharply.

"Hold your tongue" she snaps back as she comes down the stairs.

She has on a white, firm fitted dress that starts at her hips and stops at her knees along with black open toe heels. Her brown hair curly and hanging loosely, her black top has small straps with her sides and back showing. She looks stunning and Klaus breath hitches for a second.

"Wow a speechless Klaus, that's a first" she says as she stands in front of him.

Klaus recovers from his shock instantly and pulls out the keys from his jacket.

"Let's go" he says.

"Where is Hope" she asks?

"Elijah has taken her to see her mother" Klaus says as he leads her outside.

"Then let the party begin" she says.


	7. Chapter 7

Artemis has lingered her way across the room to look at an image of New Orleans at night, she can see the delicate strokes used to brush every crease and the moon shines just like it does tonight.

"You must admire this one, you spent ten minutes just looking at it" a voice says behind her.

She turns around seeing a guy with slick black hair dressed in a suit but yet casual.

"Yes it is very calming" she says.

"You must be an art fan" he asks?

"No I just like this artist" she says.

"Well I am very flattered love" Klaus says coming up behind her and placing his hand on her bare back.

She gasps as his hand seens a cool shock up her spine, unconsciously she presses closer in Klaus's embrace. He looks at the guy and his smile dies down instantly.

"Lucien" he says.

"Hello Klaus" the man says.

Klaus hands tenses against Artemis and she looks between the two when she sees Camille walking towards them. She gets out of his grip and walks over to Camille leading her over to the bar with a little more force than needed.

"I need to talk to Klaus" she says.

"He is busy" Artemis says.

"It's about the murders recently, they are supernatural" Camille whispers as Artemis takes a sip of her strawberry martini.

"Marcel is the King again, so talk to him" Artemis says.

"But Klaus is more powerful" Camille argues.

"You just want an excuse to talk to Klaus. From what I believe, it was you who said you wanted a strictly professional relationship. This is personal so there for you are over stepping your own set of boundaries. You may leave now" Artemis says.

"You don't tell me what to do" Camille says not backing down.

Artemis growls at her as she feels this power rising inside of her stomach, two arms wrap around her stomach and she is pulled against Klaus's chest a few feet away.

"You can not kill a human" Klaus says in her ear.

"I wasn't going to kill her, just scare her" Artemis whispers back.

"We do not know how you will react once you unleash that inner wolf. You will have to learn control or I will keep you locked in the Quarter" Klaus says.

Artemis raises her head and looks at him rolling her eyes but decides not to stay anything.

"Who was that guy" she asks?

"I'll tell you once we get home" Klaus says.

"Is he a friend or enemy" she asks?

"I do not know" Klaus says.

"Well Camille wants your help but I told her that Marcel is king now" Artemis says.

Klaus nods his head and doesn't respond as he keeps his eyes around the room.

-X-

They arrive home around eleven at night, Artemis is a little tipsy while Klaus is barely buzzed but that's due to his vampire nature. She plops down on the couch in the study and bends down slipping off her shoes.

"Now tell me about that man" she says.

"His name is Lucien, he is part of the Trinity" Klaus says.

"What's that" she asks?

"The Trinity is the first three vampires, Rebekah, Elijah and I have ever turned" Klaus says.

"Wow how long ago was that" she asks standing up a little.

"A millennium ago" Klaus says.

"What did he say" she asks slowly making her way over to Klaus sitting on the arm of the chair he is sitting in.

He stands up and walks over to the bar pouring himself a glass of Scotch.

"That there is a war brewing between the last three sire bonds which is Rebekah, Elijah and I. Finn and Kol's death wiped off their entire sire line, he wants to protect me because if I die he dies" Klaus says taking a sip of his drink.

"Well what's going on between you and Camille" she asks sliding into the chair crossing her legs.

"Nothing that ship has sailed" Klaus says.

"Did you love her" Artemis asks?

Klaus pauses as he goes to take another sip of his drink.

"I only loved five women in my entire life. Now only two remain and that is Hope and Rebekah" Klaus says.

"Was she one of them" Artemis asks?

"Does it matter" Klaus asks?

"Yes it does" Artemis says.

Klaus walks over pulling Artemis up and making sure she is balanced before looking her in the eye.

"Love is a weakness that many carry. It is worst for a vampire, it smudders you and consumes you. It will and can kill you, which is why I do not love. So here's a piece of advice, when you fell yourself fall in love or if you already are. Act like it doesn't exist" Klaus says.

"You can't help falling in love" Artemis says.

"I can and I already have" Klaus says looking her directly in the eye.

She looks away from Klaus as Elijah walks in with a sleeping Hope, Klaus sets down his drink and picks his daughter up in his arms and heading upstairs to put her to bed.

"You look like your heart has broken" Elijah asks?

"Maybe that's a good thing" Artemis whispers.

"What is" Elijah asks?

Artemis stands up off the couch suddenly sober and her eyes are empty and blank as she stares at him.

"Having no heart" she says before brushing pass him heading upstairs to her room.

Elijah stares at her reatreating figure, even though she has put up an emotional block he can tell that she is hurting. He also knows that face, it's the one of a broken heart. He has seen it many times with Rebekah and himself due to Klaus's jealous paranoia.


	8. Chapter 8

Artemis is rocking Hope in her arms, Freya gave her to Artemis when Jackson started shifting.

"You are such a beautiful baby" she says before lying her down in her play pen.

She raises her head when she hears Klaus say Hayley's name, so that means that they found her. She steps out of Hope's view and into the hallway closing the door.

Hayley is covered in blood and Freya is lying unconscious beside Jackson who is getting agitated.

Klaus and Hayley duel it out Hayley jumps over the balcony where she thinks Hope's room is, not knowing she now shares a room with Klaus. Klaus seeing this is in front of her in seconds and they fight again as Freya keeps Jackson magically bound. Elijah strunts in and calls Niklaus's name as he just lets Hayley hit him. His nose bleeding and he has a slash on his face, Artemis looks across the hall where her and Klaus's eyes meet. They soften as she looks as Hope steps out of the room.

Hayley turns around seeing Klaus looking behind her and tears fill her eyes, Hope is standing by the railing in a blue assemble.

"She's walking. When did she start walking" Hayley says slowly walking over picking up her daughter.

A while later, everyone is standing across from Klaus while Hayley holds Hope close to her.

"Put the house in Jackson's name. Klaus won't be invited in" Hayley.

Instantly, Klaus heart breaks at the thought of losing his daughter again and he growls. His eyes glowing amber as his fangs bare, Artemis can't explain but it's like she feeds off of his anger and soon her eyes are red and claws replace her nails.

"What the hell" Hayley asks?

"I will not ask again! Hand me my child" Klaus growls.

Hayley makes the move to hand Hope to Jackson and Artemis snarls before grabbing Jackson by his arms and throwing him across the room against the railings, she runs at him at a speed only vampires or hybrids should have. Eijah takes Hope as Hayley moves to attack Artemis, Klaus now corrupted in pure anger runs at Hayley wrapping his hand around her neck and slamming her on the floor.

"You try to defy me yet again and steal my child" Klaus snarls.

"She is my daughter too" Hayley bites back.

Jackson sits up seeing Hayley struggling against Klaus and runs at Klaus tackling him off of her, Elijah watches shielding Hope from seeing anything. Artemis only sees red and grabs a broken piece of wood before running over stabbing Jackson in the stomach, Hayley screams covering her face.

"This won't kill you but you will die soon. Get out and never come back" she snarls before yanking the stick out of his stomach.

Hayley rushes over helping him up and holding his wrist out to him, Klaus face changes back to normal and he walks over to Elijah taking Hope out of his arms. Artemis eyes go back to brown and she stands beside Klaus, Jackson rejects Hayley's blood and holds his arm around his stomach.

Once again, his family has stood against him when he needed them the most.

"Niklaus look what you are doing to your family" Elijah says.

"I did nothing but try and corporate but you are willing to let her take my child away from me. So I think Rebekah was right to leave, if Kol was here he would side with me" Klaus says.

"Klaus hand me my baby" Hayley states.

"He isn't going to give her back" Freya says.

"You all are no longer invited in here" Klaus states.

Everyone watches as the house shakes, Hope loud cries fill the air and Klaus coos to her and she settles down. Elijah flies against the wall along with Hayley.

"What's happening" Jackson asks as he feels the inside of his body vibrating before he is pulled back and over a table.

Klaus makes his way upstairs with a small skirk on his face.

"Klaus is the owner of the house and he is now not inviting any of you in" Freya says.

Artemis feels drained and all of the anger she has disappears, she looks up to see Klaus walking into his room closing the door and she looks at Freya who is rubbing her head.

"What the hell just happened" Artemis asks?

Freya walks over to her pulling back her sleeve to see her tattoo glowing.

"Just as I suspected" Freya says.

"Suspected what" Artemis asks?

"You are a true wolf, the last of your kind. It pumps in your blood, you can turn at will" Freya says.

"Doesn't understand while I felt so angry" Artemis says.

"Your wolves are known for mating and building a stronger generation, an ancestor of yours had a witch put a spell on your family. When there true mate came in their presence, then that mark would appear. You start experiencing everything they do, pain, anger and are very protective" Freya says.

"Are you saying that Klaus is my mate" Artemis asks?

"There is a little thing to that spell, it only appears red on the true female of the pack. One who controls all wolves in or out her pack and finds the true alpha" Freya says.

"That's not possible" Artemis says.

"You have used speed and strength only a vampire or Hybrid should have yet you are neither. It is because you share it with Niklaus" Freya says.

"No" Artemis says.

"Think about it, he is the most powerful of vampire and werewolf after Hope. You are powerful as him and share the exact strength at him before you saw him. Face it he is the alpha male and you are..

"My alpha female" Klaus states.

Both turn around to see Klaus leaning on the balcony looking directly at Artemis. It's like her stomach twists and turns and her heartbeat speeds up.

"Even if what you say is true Freya, that Artemis and I are wolf mates. I do not believe in love" Klaus says.

"Well you have no choice because if you don't claim her soon, she will die" Freya says.

"Guess that's a price I have to take then" Klaus says and walks towards his study.

Artemis growls and runs jumping over the stair case and slamming Klaus against the wall.

"What is your damn problem? Are you seriously willing to let me die, she just said together we are powerful. Why would you be willing to let me die if you are so money hungry" she asks?

"Because I don't want you to die! There is a huge war brewing and many are going to die in the crossfire, I can not have your death on my hands too" he says.

"I rather die fighting beside you then wasting away" Artemis says and releases his jacket walking away.


	9. Chapter 9

Klaus is sitting in his study with a glass of blood in his hand as his progeny sits across from him.

"You are sure that there is no trace of of the white oak stake" Lucien asks?

"Positive my lunatic aunt destroyed it" Klaus says taking a sip of his drink.

Artemis comes downstairs dressed in black leggings, combat boots and a black jacket.

"Where are you going" Klaus asks?

"Taking a walk on the wild side" Artemis says.

"No you are staying here" Klaus says.

"I don't listen to you" Artemis says walking towards the door.

"I said stay here" Klaus growls.

All of a sudden this major pressure comes in her head, she falls to her knees whimpering and groaning in pain. Lucien watches the exchange but says nothing, Klaus then realises that he used an alpha control and did not notice. He then sees her crawl towards the door reaching with one hand out, she has to get away from him. He uses his vampire speed and grabs her shoulders picking her up while looking her in the eye. Her eyes are slightly closed in pain and he sees her temple throbbing, along with the blood pumping to it.

"Let me go" she says fighting against the invisible reigns he has around her.

"It's not safe" he states.

"Like you give a rats ass about me" she snarls.

"On contrary belief love, I care for you a great deal" Klaus says reaching up placing his hand on her cheek.

She flinches a little as his hand comes in contact with her skin and instantly it's like her body heats up an she inadvertently presses against him. Lucien watches the scene unfold when he feels a shift in the air and the smell of roses and vanilla fills his nose along with Klaus's.

"What is that sweet smell" he asks peering around the corner but the closer he gets to Artemis the more his nose burns.

Klaus growls ferociously at the thought of Lucien touching Artemis and he wraps his arms tighter around her, it's like his inner wolf is taking a protective stance. Freya comes down the stairs after feeling the shift in the air and sees Klaus and Artemis in each other's arm and Lucien holding his nose.

"Oh no that's bad" Freya says.

"Please tell me you know what's going on" Lucien asks?

"Do I know you" Freya asks?

"I'm the first vampire Klaus has ever sired" Lucien says.

"What happened before they became like this" Freya asks?

"He told her she can not leave but she ignored him and the told her using more force and then she was in pain" Lucien says.

"He used the alpha voice and a female can't fight against it" Freya says.

"Well what is that horrid smell" Lucien asks?

"Artemis must have unoticeably started going into heat and Klaus sensed it, a female wolf body sends off a sent to let others know she is in heat. Her mate then responds instantly" Freya says.

"What happens during this heat" Lucien asks?

"She becomes very fertile which is why we need to break them up before they start mating" Freya says.

Klaus eyes are now gold and he snaps his fangs at Freya as she tries to pull Artemis out of his arms.

"Klaus listen to me, you can not start the mating process not in the middle of a war" Freya says.

"Mine" he hisses.

"Yes she is yours but you have to fight it" Freya says placing her hand on his arm.

Klaus looks at Freya and then back at Artemis and doesn't move, he goes to run them upstairs but Freya presses his should blade and he falls out like a light. Freya steps over Klaus and looks at Artemis who whines at the lost of Klaus.

"Hey focus. Go in your room and do not come out" Freya says.

Artemis heads up the steps while Freya looks at Klaus shaking her head. This usually wouldn't work on him,but she added magic to knock him out.

"We need to keep them apart until her cycle ends" Freya says turning around to see Lucien has disappeared.

-X-  
Klaus wakes up rubbing his head and shoulder to see he is lying on the couch in his study with Freya standing over him.

"What did you do to me" he asks?

"You are in the middle of a brewing war and we do not need you distracted by giving into your inner wolf desire" Freya says.

"Where is she, her scent is here" Klaus asks?

"She's in her room where you can not go" Freya says as he stands up when there is a knock at the door.

He heads downstairs with Freya opening the door to see Elijah and Hayley.

"Hello have you come here to betray me again" Klaus says.

"We have done nothing to you" Hayley snarls.

"Then I guess until you admit that you lied and tried to steal my daughter from me, then you will not be invited in" Klaus says.

"Look Klaus, Tristan is back in town which means Aurora and probably close by" Elijah says.

"I do not need protection" Klaus says when Artemis whines from upstairs and his head snaps towards her bedroom door.

"Klaus focus or I will hurt you" Freya says.

"What's happening about the little wolf bitch" Hayley says.

Freya tries to warn Hayley to watch her tongue but is too late, Klaus snarls and his eyes flash gold as he slams Hayley against the outside wall.

"Do not talk about her like that again" he growls

"Niklaus let her go" Elijah says.

"It won't work, his wolf is taking over" Freya says as Hope cries.

"Coming littlest wolf" Klaus says heading back in the house.

"What is wrong with him" Hayley asks?

"You insulted his mate" Freya says.

"Come again" Elijah asks?

"Artemis is a true alpha female who can control any wolf of any pack and Klaus is her alpha male. She is currently in heat which is why they can not be near one another" Freya says.

Jackson appears behind them gasping as he holds his wrists out which has multiple slashes like he has cut himself.

"Jackson what have you done" Elijah asks?

"Since yesterday I've had these bad thoughts that won't go away" Jackson says.

"It must have been Artemis, yesterday she gave you a demand without knowing it. This won't stop until you die" Freya says.

"There has to be a way to stop this" Hayley says.

"Artemis has to tell him to stop but if Klaus catches one whiff of her then he will come for her" Freya says.

"I'll hold him back" Elijah says.

"You aren't invited in" Freya reminds.

"Yes brother our sister is correct" Klaus says.

"Niklaus let us in so Artemis can heal Jackson" Elijah says as Klaus rocks his sleeping daughter.

"Fine you may come in but only for this one time" Klaus says.

"I will go get her" Freya says.

-X-  
In the study, Artemis is in front of Jackson looking very confused while Elijah is holding back a very annoyed and aroused Klaus.

"I don't know what to do" Artemis says.

"Command that he is too live" Freya says.

"But I don't like him or Hayley" Artemis says.

Klaus growls and goes to bite at Elijah's arms for holding him back, Hayley watches as she holds Hope in her arms.

"Let me go brother" Klaus snaps.

"Not until she heals him" Elijah says.

"Please" Jackson pleads.

"Save the begging it only makes me hate you more. I wish you live" Artemis says.

Jackson automatically drops against her after feeling this burdern off his body, Klaus viciously snarls and pushes Elijah off of him before using his vampire speed running over to Jackson pulling him off of Artemis and throws him on the couch.

"Keep your hands off of what's mine" Klaus snaps at him when her scent hits him again and he turns to face her with a lust filled look on his face.

"Klaus stand down" Elijah says.

Klaus picks up Artemis in his arms and running up the stairs, his bedroom door is then slammed close and locked.

"Great just great. Now he is going to M.I.A for a while" Freya says.

"How long is a while" Hayley asks?

"She will be in heat for few days and he will not leave that room unless it's for food" Freya says rubbing her temples.

"Why is that bad" Hayley asks?

"If they proceed their heat then all wolves in their sire line will lose their powers and become weak in your case Hayley a vampire until they are done" Freya says.

"We aren't apart of his sire line" Jackson says.

"Hope has Klaus blood in her body and she sired you Hayley. That makes you a part of his pack and his sire line as Hope is. Now on the plus side, these two mating they gain power beyond belief" Freya says.

"Yeah what power is that" Jackson growls.

"They become unstoppable and can not be killed by anything. No witch can harm them because they they will no longer be hybrid and wolf. They will become rulers of every species" Freya says.

-X-  
Klaus slams Artemis against the wall pinning her arms on either side of her head.

"Love you smell desirable" Klaus growls his eyes flashing between blue and amber.

"Then don't fight it" Artemis hisses and smashes her lips on Klaus's before getting out of his hold and slamming him against the wall.

"Energetic, fiery, passionate and determined. You will do well fit for a queen" Klaus says before using his speed and moving them to the bed.

Artemis holds his head in her hands as they roughly kiss, Klaus feels his hands turn and then his nails turn into claws which dig into her waist. She hisses but does the same which grip his hair, she slides a claw down his shirt ripping it in half and then latches on to his neck drawing blood. Klaus shakes her off and pushes her back down while yanking her blouse open revealing her lace bra.

"No body can touch you except me, you belong to me" Klaus snarls before biting down on her shoulder blade.

She screams before it turns into a soft whimper and grabs at his hair, she raises his head and presses their lips together again tasting her blood on his lips. Using their enhanced speed both are naked and under the sheets in a flash, Elijah storms up the steps to Klaus knocking on the door loudly.

Klaus irritated wraps one sheet around his waist and growls opening the door slightly glaring at Elijah and Hayley who just appeared. Elijah eyes run across his brothers gold eyes, his claws contracted. Hayley looks over Klaus's shoulder to see Artemis lying in bed with blood on the sheets, her eyes red and fangs sticking out over her gums like Klaus's. She taps Elijah on her shoulder and points at Artemis.


	10. Chapter 10

Niklaus, what are you doing" Elijah asks?

Klaus looks at them and closes the door in their face, he turns around locking the door before speeding over to Artemis on the bed. She holds his head in her hands and gently strokes his cheek, he smiles up at her before smashing his lips down on hers. She moans against his soft lips hooking her arm around his neck, lying back down she pulls him on top of her.

It's like they have no control over their body and mind, as she hooks her legs around him; their kisses and touches get more passionate and rougher.

"I'm yours" she pants in his ear.

It's like a barrier inside of Klaus snaps and he sends his hips forward entering her all at once, her lips tear away from his and she screams. Klaus is only the second guy she has been with in the past seven years, he smirks at the screams. Proud to know that she has only been with him, her scream turns into a moan as her claws dig into his back. He hisses before setting up a rhythm that would no doubt, be quiet painful to a human.

Her body feels like it's on fire, like hot needles and pins are streaming through her blood. Crying out, she bits down on her lower lip drawing blood. Klaus growls as his nose fills with it, he completely enters her and then stops; a strangled gasp leaves her lips as he leans his head over hers. His amber eyes shining with lust, her eyes trail over his body as his hand comes up around her throat. His thumb pressing under her chin before capturing her lips, his tongue runs over allowing her blood to taint it. She has never felt more alive and free in her life, slowly he starts picking up his pace again making her a whimpering mess.

-X-  
Hayley just set Hope down in her crib when a sharp pain shoots up her back, she gasps dropping to her knees. Freya watches as Hayley's eyes flash from amber to red, Elijah turns to see Jackson on his hands and knees. His spinal cord now crooked, his face gaining hair as his fangs.

"Do something"Hayley begs before falling on her back holding her throat as a sharp pain shoots up it.

Freya sends her hand out and Jackson collapses unconscious, she then waves her hand and he disappears.

"He will wake up in the bayou" Freya says as Hayley stands up staggering, her eyes now similar to those of Marcel's when he feeds.

"You are now a vampire" Elijah says softly.

-X-  
Artemis rolls her and Klaus over, she places her hands on his chest and tosses her head back. She can feel his heartbeat beneath her palm as wave after wave of passion rocks her body, it's like a low growl escapes his throat before he sharply raises his hips. A passion filled gasp escapes her lips, he leans up running a hand up her spine before holding it in the middle of her back. Her head drops in the crook of his shoulder, her hands gripping the headboard behind her.

"Klaus" she pants.

"Yes my love" he says reaching up holding her head in his hands as she rocks her hips against his.

"I submit to you" she whispers.

Klaus eyes flash gold instantly and he sends one fast and hard thrust, a loud scream rips through her lips as she grips his biceps and arches her chest up. Klaus groans and bites down on her neck, the after shocks of their climax still rocking their bodies.

She then collapses against his chest, Klaus falls back on the sheets allowing her to catch her breath. Her eyes close as she raises off of him and lies on her side, Klaus gets out of bed going into the bathroom and wiping the blood off of him. He then takes the wet rag and walks in the bedroom cleaning off her neck and shoulders, climbing in bed behind her Klaus lifts her leg a little and enters her all at once.

Artemis eyes fly open, she reaches up with one hand gripping the sheets while reaching behind her and gripping his hair. Klaus smiles as he places kisses along her neck.

"You are insatiable" she groans as her grip on the sheets tightens.

"Only for you red wolf" he says.

The second time, Artemis comes down from her high she bites down on her arm drawing blood. Klaus stills behind her, he wraps his arm around her stomach holding her against his chest. He leans over kissing her lips before closing his eyes, she sighs placing her hands on his before closing her eyes.

-X-  
Artemis is the first to wake up, she looks around to see Klaus's room is a mess and their clothes thrown everywhere, slipping out of Klaus's arms. She walks over to the bathroom, flicking on the light she sees two bites holes on her neck. A smile forms on her face, stretching her beyond sore muscles. She decides to take a shower, as she is rinsing the soap off her body she remembers that she is in heat.

"Oh shit" she says.


	11. Chapter 11

Artemis has just gotten out of the shower and is now standing in her bra and underwear in Klaus's bathroom mirror, she honestly forgot about her being in heat. She doesn't want to worry Klaus with her worries, he has enough going on as it is. So lost in her thoughts, she doesn't feel Klaus come up beside her while her hand rests on her stomach.

"What are you doing little red" his morning voice all raspy and deep in her ears.

She jumps and turns around wrapping her arms around his neck, she smiles briefly as his arms go around her.

"Nothing Klaus" she says.

His fingers reach up brushing her hair from over her shoulders where two small holes are, he gently runs his fingers over them and she purrs against his chest.

"That should have healed by now" he asks?

"It's a mating mark, it won't heal. Just like the one I gave you won't" she says pecking his lips.

"Niklaus if you will please tear your limps away from Artemis and come downstairs, we have matters to discuss" Elijah calls up to them.

"Brother, your timing is very disrespectful" Klaus calls back releasing Artemis.

"Very well Niklaus, I shall come to you" Elijah says.

Klaus groans and speeds into the bedroom grabbing shirt before appearing back in front of Artemis completely dressed.

"Please tie up there love, Elijah has seen enough of my loves" Niklaus says.

Artemis ties her robe before seductively running her hands up his chest, she smirks leaning up on her toes and pressing her lips against his neck.

"Oh right, Tatia and Hayley. Maybe the tradition ends with me" she whispers.

"How do you know about them" he asks?

"When you bit me, I saw everything" Artemis says.

Klaus pulls away holding her by the arms and looking at her.

"Yet, you still pursue me. Are you not scared" he asks?

"Of you no, of the Mikaelson's as a whole yes" she whispers.

"You will never be harmed by me" Klaus promises stroking her cheek.

Artemis smiles and leans in to kiss him before pulling away teasingly; Klaus glowers at her and she walks out of the room smirking. Elijah looks at her as she goes into her bedroom, before turning to Niklaus.

"Are you quite done here" Elijah asks?

"For now, what is it" Klaus asks?

"Lucien and Tristan have been working together, but Aurora was always smitten by you. I say we host Thanksgiving dinner and air out all of these lies" Elijah says handing his brother a glass of Scotch.

"This shall be fun" Klaus says.

"I'm starting to feel the holiday cheer already" Elijah says clinking his glass with Klaus's.

-X-  
Artemis is sitting in her bedroom brushing her hair,when two hands are placed on her shoulders. Jumping slightly,she looks up to see Klaus standing over her.

"Yes Klaus" she says.

"Love how does Thanksgiving with the first three vampires ever sired sound" Klaus asks?

"Like the beginning to a blood bath" Artemis says.

"I promise you it will not be" Klaus says.

"What shall I wear? Or should I just wear my evening wear" she asks?

"Something that shows who you are. A feisty, outspoken, passionate, lover and alpha wolf" Klaus says before squeezing her shoulder and walking out.

-X-  
At dinner, Klaus has just immobilized Tristan and Elijah has Lucien pinned up to the wall.

"You will regret this" Aurora snarls.

"Actually, he won't" Artemis states and digs her claws into Aurora's neck.

"Artemis, love let her go" Klaus says.

"I realized something when I entered your mind, I saw everything. I also saw the prophecy and figured something out,see I was listening and I know she knows the whereabouts of Rebekah. So I decided to leave her a little present" Artemis says before growling and biting down on Aurora's neck before snapping her neck and tossing her to the side.

"Why did you do that" Klaus yells at her and slams her against the wall.

"Bite me" she says.

"What" Lucien asks?

"Her blood is in my veins so if you bite me while I bite her, you can get into her mind" Artemis says.

"What a wonderful plan, I am surprised I did not think of it" Klaus says before picking Aurora up in his arms and holding her firmly in place.

"Then after that what is it that you plan to do" Elijah asks?

"Then we kill all three of them" Artemis says before biting down on Aurora's neck who gasps in pain and shakes in Klaus's arms.

Klaus leans over pushing some of Artemis hair from above her shoulders before growling, his eyes glowing amber before his fangs pierce her neck and Artemis gasps Aurora's lips. Klaus pulls back instantly and releases Aurora's body, Artemis walks over grabbing a napkin off the table and cleaning her mouth.

"Killing Tristan will make the Strix come after us" Elijah says.

"Not if we kill them all at once" Artemis says.

"How do you plan to do that" Elijah asks?

"Well I heard on a TV show that if you change the blood of the sire line, the entire line dies" Artemis says.

"I feel a but coming on" Lucien says.

"Well you have to temporarily die to complete the process" Artemis says.

"We can't be killed" Elijah says.

"Look do you trust me or not? We will need Freya to do it and a drop of each of your blood" Artemis says.

"What about Marcel and Rebekah" Elijah asks?

"What do you mean" Artemis asks?

"If Klaus dies so does Marcel and we need Rebekah here to kill Aurora" Elijah says.

"Fine go and get her while Freya prepares for the spell" Artemis says.

Klaus walks over to Artemis looking at here directly in her eyes.

"There is still the prophecy about our downfall" Klaus says as Elijah leaves but not before snapping Lucien's neck.

"If you take control of the prophecy then you will be fine, have Marcel stab you, Elijah stab Rebekah so the friend and family part are done"Artemis says.

"What about the foe part" Freya asks?

"Compel Tristan to stab Elijah" Artemis says.

"It is only one dagger left" Klaus says.

"I can do a spell to duplicate it" Freya says before walking out of the room.

"I hope this works love" Klaus says to Artemis.

"It will" she says placing her her hands on his cheek and brushes her thumb underneath his eye and close to his ear.

"I will call Marcel" Klaus says and moves her hand off his face before walking away.

She looks at his retreating back and can't help but feel bad for him, he always has to come to the rescue and make the hardest decisions to save and protect his family even if it means making them hate him. Hopefully once this prophecy is over then they can their body as siblings.


	12. Chapter 12

It has been almost three weeks since Artemis has come with the plan to end the prophecy, Freya has kept Lucien, Aurora and Tristan subdued and off of vervain. The Strix think that they have Tristan back but it's just an illusion made by Freya, Klaus and Artemis has not discussed their one night of passion every since it happened.

She walks downstairs to see Freya sitting on the couch looking weak beside Jackson and Hayley. When Elijah walks in followed by a perky, beautiful, curly haired blonde girl.

"Artemis please meet my dear sister Rebekah" Elijah says.

"We have to do the spell now before the illusion wears off" Artemis says.

Klaus and Marcel walk in with dragging Tristan behind him.

"But whose blood will be temporarily given to them" Hayley asks?

"Mine" Artemis says.

"That will make them wolves" Jackson says.

"Temporarily yes, once Aurora, Tristan and Lucien dies then I will drain her blood" Freya says standing up before she sways to the side and faints.

Thankfully is there to catch her and helps her on the couch beside Rebekah who is just as worried.

"What is wrong" Klaus asks?

"Hayley gave her blood she was fine" Jackson says.

Elijah pulls her hair back to a small hole in her neck and exhales.

"The Strix had a back up plan. Slow poison, this is a assassination attempt" Elijah says.

"I am sure Lucien has a cure to it somewhere if he had a cure to werewolf venom. I don't think he will mind me taking it" Klaus says and starts to walk towards the door.

"Klaus the spell" Artemis says.

"Can wait until I come back. Saving my sisters are my main priorities'" Klaus says and walks out.

-X-  
A while later, Elijah, Marcel and a compelled Tristan each half a silver dagger in their hands. Freya is also drawing from the power of Finn, each dagger has been dipped in a bowl of Artemis's blood.

"Now make sure the tip goes directly in the heart" Freya says.

Klaus, and Rebekah stand right by each other and Elijah is in true conflict. He hate daggers and especially using them on his siblings.

"The spell has a time limit of forty minutes. So we have to do this now, once all three of you are subdued I will start the chant. Marcel in order for you to wake up with them you have to drink some of Artemis's blood and lie beside Klaus" Freya says.

"I got it" Marcel says.

Elijah walks over in front of Rebekah with tears in his eyes as his hands shake, she grabs his hand with the dagger and places the tip to her heart. She then wraps her hand around his, her other hand going on her face.

"Dear brother. It is alright, this is your last time" Rebekah says.

"Close your eyes" he whispers.

Rebekah closes her eyes and Elijah pushes the dagger in her chest, she gasps in pain as her body goes limp in his arms. He gently lies her on her back and stroking her hair, he then turns to Tristan and moves so he is standing beside Klaus and Rebekah.

Tristan plunges the dagger into Elijah's heart who gasps in pain as his eyes close and he falls back, Klaus pushes his arms out catching him and lying him beside Rebekah before snapping Tristan's neck.

Marcel has just taken a sip of Artemis's blood out the bowl and moves to stand in front of Klaus.

"Come on Marcel" Klaus says before the dagger is plunged into his heart.

Klaus staggers down before falling on the ground and against Elijah before his eyes close, Hayley quickly snaps Marcel's neck and lies him down by Klaus.

Freya moves so she is standing over the two bowls, one which holds Artemis's blood and one that holds her own. She places a hand over each one and starts chanting, Hayley and Jackson watches as the siblings and Marcel's face dries up and veins appear on their skin.

Artemis gasps as a pain shoots up her stomach, she wraps an arm around it and makes her way to sit on the couch. Hayley moves over placing her hand on her head, her skin is warming than usual.

"You're burning up" Hayley says.

"I'll be fine" she says when she collapses to the side.

Freya can not stop the spell to check up on Artemis, the room starts to Shake and watches as Tristan's body turns gray. The veins in her siblings body turns red as does Marcel as, Tristan's body then ignites in flames before turning to ash.

Freya feels Finn's power slipping away so she quickly reverses the spell watching as the bowl with her blood starts smoking and her siblings gain their color back, the replicate daggers melt away. Klaus, Elijah and Marcel wake up first gasping; Elijah leans over yanking the dagger out of Rebekah's chest and she gasps as he helps her stand up.

"Well that was annoying" she says making her siblings and Marcel laugh.

Klaus looks around to see Hayley patting Artemis's head with a wet cloth and rushes over to her.

"What happened" he asks?

"I don't know as soon as Freya started chanting she started having stomach pains and she got a high fever before collapsing" Jackson says.

Klaus moves to sit beside her and places his palm to her head, she is still quite warm. He then moves to place a hand on her stomach when his wrist is grabbed forcefully, he looks down to see red eyes and fangs staring at him. His eyes widen when she sends her arm out against his chest and he flies back on to a table breaking it.

"How dare you" she snarls.

Klaus stands up dusting himself off before she runs towards him,each punch she swings he ducks and then pushes her away from him.

"You sleep with me then ignore me as it means nothing to you" she snarls sending her foot out kicking him in the chest.

Her next kick is to his face and he growls as he feels blood running down his face, her next punch he blocks with his fist an sends her one back. She whimpers in pain and holds her jaw, all the anger leaving her body as she staggers back.

Klaus eyes soften as tears fill her eyes, he slowly approaches her as his family leaves out the room.

"Little Red" he says softly.

"Don't call me that" she snaps.

"You attacked me first" he says.

"I didn't mean to! I just felt angry and protective" she argues before turning her back to him.

Klaus wraps his arms around her so her arms are trapped in his, he places a line of kisses down her neck giving her Goosebumps.

"You're changing me love, you and Hope are making a man I do not know. And that scares me" he says.

"You don't have to be scared Nik. I will embrace you in every shape and form" she says turning around in his arms.

Klaus leans down pressing his lips against hers, she gasps pressing her hips against his as he wraps one arm around her back and the other on her cheek. She moans gripping his shirt before he picks her up, her legs going around his waist as he carries her upstairs to his bedroom.  
-X-  
That night at their Christmas party, everyone is drinking and smiling when Klaus groans as he sees the fire pit Rebekah has set.

"Come on it's tradition" Rebekah says.

"What is" Freya asks?

"Every year we burn our wishes for good luck" Rebekah says.

"Strangely, I do not wish for enemies but year after year" Klaus says.

"Forever on Santa's naughty list" Elijah says and everyone laugh as he takes a sip of his champagne.

"Fine but only for you little sister" Klaus says and Rebekah beams with happiness.

An hour later, they are opening gifts when Artemis hands Klaus a small square shaped one. He opens it and everyone watches as he lifts the lid up and takes out small, yellow baby booties and he looks confused.

"I think Hope is too big for these" Klaus says.

"They're not for Hope" Artemis says.

"Well then who else can fit these" he asks?

Rebekah is the first one to figure it out and she squeals in excitement, Elijah winces at her voice.

"Oh my gosh" Hayley says.

"I am still lost here" Klaus says.

"Congratulations Daddy" Artemis says placing a hand on her stomach.

His eyes drop to her stomach as a frown grows upon his face, he places the box down before running out of the room. Artemis picks the little booties and runs upstairs to her room slamming the door shut.


	13. Chapter 13

Artemis has distanced herself away from the Original Family since Klaus left, she doesn't blame them but each sibling reminds her too much of Klaus. Freya has blonde hair like Klaus, Rebekah has Klaus's temper and attitude and well Elijah he uses vocabulary like Klaus. It's stupid similarities but she is beyond angry at him, she is now walking around the French Quarter three days after Christmas.

Her arms wrapped around her stomach protectively, she feels really alone since she doesn't really have family here and she is not that close to Klaus's family. The cold blows and she is happy that she is always warm due to her werewolf nature. She actually thought about leaving New Orleans but she couldn't take this away from Elijah, Freya, and Rebekah. They didn't get to see Hope be born so they are owed this.

 _ **Ashes falling like snow**_  
 _ **As the wind blows the last breath upon the breeze**_  
 _ **Ashes falling like snow**_  
 _ **All the people you'll never know are brought to their knees**_  
 _ **Ooo-oo**_  
 _ **Won't you meet me in the morning**_  
 _ **Ooo-oo**_  
 _ **You left without any warning**_  
 _ **Ooo-oo**_  
 _ **I don't know where to put you now**_

Klaus walks in Marcel's condo where he has been staying at when he sees Hayley sitting there with Hope in her arms.

"What are you doing here" Klaus asks?

"You can't run from Hope she is your responsibility too" Hayley says.

"I am fully aware as I had her for three months" Klaus says taking his daughter in his arms.

"Then why did you walk out when she told you" Hayley asks?

"Because of you" Klaus says.

"What did I do" Hayley asks?

"You tried to steal my child from me multiple times claiming 'my family will destroy her' or 'she deserves better' and my all time favorite 'my parents abandoned you and mine turned their backs on me'. When it my mother who saved Hope and ourselves. You once asked what would I have told Hope when she got old enough and asked for you, well if you would have taken her from me. What would you have told her" Klaus asks?

"Klaus that's different, we never actually had a relationship. She is your soul mate like literally" Hayley says.

"Who possesses the power to take my unborn child and I will never see them again. It is better to not care about the fetus now to save me the pain of losing another child" Klaus says.

"We didn't lose Hope though" Hayley says.

Klaus looks down in his arms to see she is sleeping with her little fingers wrapped around his chain, a smile makes a way to his face as he remembers the tearful the goodbye when he gave Hope to Rebekah.

"We could have and I can't bare that happening again" Klaus says.

"It won't but you need you go home and fix this" Hayley says as Klaus hands her Hope again.

"I'll be home shortly" Klaus says and walks over to Marcel's bar as she walks towards the door.

She stops walking and turns around calling his name.

"Yes little wolf" he says.

"I am so sorry about everything I have done to you. I turned my backs on you guys and each time your family saved our daughter" Hayley says.

"Thank you" Klaus says before raising the glass to his lips.

-X-  
Klaus walks into the Compound just as Freya is walking around with a cup of tea in her hands when she sees Klaus and glares at him.

"Hello sister" he says.

"Don't you hello me Klaus" she states.

"Where is Artemis" he asks?

"I don't know, she wakes up and eats and then until night time" Freya says.

"How far along is she" he asks?

"The baby was conceived the day before Thanksgiving so a month" Freya says.

"Any complications" Klaus asks?

"None so far but she is not that far along, but you have a lot of making up to do" Freya says.

"I know and I need you to do me two favors, leave the house for tonight and our siblings and then transfer this house room into something classical but sensual" Klaus says.

"Fine but you owe me" Freya says.

-X-  
Artemis walks in the compound around eight pm and she is shocked to see a two piece dress hanging up from the wall, she walks over picking it up to see a long dark blue bottom with a lace blue halter top and silver heels. She picks all three items up and looks around, she then heads upstairs to her bedroom and changes into the gown. Once she is done, she pins her hair back in a bun and runs her hand across her stomach.

Once she is done, she picks up the bottom of the dress so she doesn't slip down the steps and heads down but pauses when she sees Klaus standing down in a suit with his hair slicked back. There is a man playing a piano in the middle and a small candle lit dinner, she continues down the steps and stops in front of Klaus.

"You look stunning red wolf" Klaus says, his hands behind his back.

"Flattery doesn't make you any less of a jack ass" she states.

"I set this up to apologize for my behavior and leaving so rudely" he says.

"I get it Klaus. You don't want our baby which is fine but you don't have to come in here with pretenses and false hope" she says.

"I have a gift for you both" Klaus asks?

"Both meaning who" she asks?

"You and our unborn child" Klaus says taking her hand and leading her over to the table where two gift wrapped boxes lie.

He hands her the medium sized one first and she lifts the lid up pulling out a light green body suit that has a tiny sleeping wolf on it and underneath it, it says Baby Wolf in red letters. She runs her fingers across it as she smiles and feel tears in her eyes.

"Contrary to how I acted and what you may believe. I do want our child" Klaus says.

He wraps one arm around her back while pressing the other on her stomach, she looks down at him before turning to grab the other box. Klaus moves taking the items out of her hand and setting them down before grabbing the small box and putting it in his pocket, he takes her hand in his and leads her to the middle of the floor. He spins her around under his arm before trapping her against his chest.

Artemis doesn't say anything because she is honestly conflicted at the moment, she wants to stay mad at him for hurting her but he obviously accepts the baby. She has her forearms pressed against his chest and his arms around her back.

"What made you changed your mind" she asks?

"Hayley paid me a visit and I realized my troubles were because of her countless attempts to take my daughter" Klaus says.

"I would never take our baby away from it's father or your family..our family" Artemis says.

"You have no connections beside me and our child but yet you claim my family as your own" Klaus says.

"Only family will fight as hard for one another like I saw on Christmas" Artemis says.

Klaus's hand comes up resting on her cheek and her breath hitches as a cool heating sensation runs up her spine, she wonders if he feels the same thing.

"I think it is time for your second surprise" Klaus says and digs in his pocket pulling out the box.

She lifts the lid up and is shocked to a silver crest ring, she looks to see a wolf and a moon on it.

"Are you asking me to marry you" she asks?

Klaus scoffs and shakes his head, a short laughter escaping his lips.

"I am merely pledging myself to you, this is a commitment ring. I will always be by your side until death does us part" Klaus says.

"I accept" Artemis says.

Klaus smiles and slips the ring on her finger before pressing his lips against hers, she is the first to break away and takes a few steps back.

"Did I do something wrong, little red" he asks?

"No nothing at all, but you are on probation with me. So we will sleep in the same bed but you can not make love to me for two weeks" she says.

"I don't see how that is fair" Klaus states.

"All is fair in love and war" she says smirking at him


	14. Chapter 14

Klaus wakes up due to the muffled sound of someone retching, he sits up and climbs out of bed before walking over to his window and looking to see Hope sound asleep in her crib. He smiles before his bathroom door opens and Artemis walks out, she sits on the edge of the bed and buries her head in between her knees as she tries to labor her breathing.

"Love are you alright" Klaus asks sitting beside her on the bed.

"Morning sickness" she mumbles.

He places a hand on her lower back and slowly rubs it, when Hayley was pregnant he didn't have the chance to do this. Elijah or Jackson was always around.

"Do you need biscuits and tea" he asks?

"More like medium rare steak and lots of fries with ranch" she says lifting her head up seeing the disgusted face Klaus has made.

"Will you settle for homemade Jambalaya and tea" Klaus says.

"Long as it's spicy" she says.

Klaus helps her stands up and wraps his arm around her before pressing a kiss to her head and then leading them downstairs.

-X-

When Elijah walks in the next morning, he stops once he sees Artemis and Klaus curled up on the couch with her head on his lap and he sees two empty bowls and glasses on the table in front of them. He smiles and slowly walks over pulling the blanket up higher on Klaus who eyes open and he smiles at Elijah.

"Good morning brother" Klaus says.

"Good morning" Elijah says.

Klaus moves from under Artemis and gently lies her head down before grabbing he dishes and walking into the kitchen followed by Elijah.

"How is she this morning" Elijah asks?

"Morning sickness kept her up all night but she is resting" Klaus says.

"Have you decided on any names yet" Elijah asks?

"I want to name him Kol" Klaus says and looks up at his older brother.

Elijah lips parts silently as Klaus's eyes soften, Elijah can once see the man his brother used to be before Mikael and Esther destroyed him. He reaches forward placing his hand on Klaus's shoulder, the brothers silently share a comforting glance at one another.

"What's all the bloody silence about" Rebekah asks coming into the kitchen.

"If Artemis is carrying our son, I want to name him Kol" Klaus says.

"I think that is a beautiful idea" Rebekah says.

Freya steps into the kitchen, she is intent on making herself a cup of coffee.

"Late night" Rebekah teases.

"Yes, I was making sure the prophecy was really over" Freya says.

"Are we safe" Klaus asks?

"Yes" Freya states.

"Great because I have a preposition for all of you, New Orleans has been our home for years but it has also been an influx of our demise and downfall. Our lives are in steady danger, mother was right to offer us a chance to start over but at the wrong price. I say we leave New Orleans to start over as a family, the Mikaelsons always and forever" Klaus says.

"Where will we go, back to Mystic Falls" Elijah asks?

"No, a place Rebekah and I both love. Your choice sister" Klaus asks?

"Chicago or New York" Rebekah asks?

"Your pick sister" Klaus says.

"It's not like it was in the sixties" Rebekah says.

"Then let's go to where you met Dean" Klaus suggests?

"You would live in Michigan" Rebekah asks?

"As long as my family is safe I would" Klaus says.

"I love it, they have the world's largest mall" Rebekah beams.

"When do we leave" Freya asks?

"In a few weeks, I have to tie up loose ends" Klaus says.

"What about Kol, Davina promised to bring him back" Elijah asks?

"We will keep looking" Klaus says.

"What of Hayley and Hope" Elijah asks?

"They will come with us, I will not leave my daughter behind and I know you will not leave Hayley. No one must know about this, we will leave in the early morning when the city is sleeping" Klaus says and walks away.

(TVD has a three year flash forward and Klaus is not in New Orleans so I had to add this)


	15. Chapter 15

The siblings have agreed that it is best if only Klaus, Hayley, Hope and Artemis leave New Orleans. Davina has brought Kol back but Marcel is still a threat as he is the leader of the Strix, Rebekah has left town for Michigan late night. Freya has done a spell so that any witch that tries to locate them will believe that they are in New Orleans.

Artemis is coming downstairs with her bags in her hands as Klaus says his goodbyes to his family, they turn when they see her and she smiles softly at them. Her baby bump visibly shown slightly through her top, she walks over to Freya and smiles.

"Take care of him, make sure she he doesn't make anymore enemies" Freya say before hugging Artemis.

Klaus hugs Elijah before pulling away and looking at him.

"I promise to protect them" Klaus says and Elijah nods.

After parting ways, Klaus and Artemis climb in his truck with Hayley in the front seat. Jackson has left Hayley after what she had told him, his exact words were 'You can leave town with him without hesitation after everything he has done to us but you hesitated to leave with me'. So now Hayley has no more ties to New Orleans, Klaus starts the car up and glances back at Hope before driving away.

-TO-

Three days later, they pull up outside of a three story house with a gated door. It has an modern touch to it, like Klaus's mansion in Mystic Falls.

"Rebekah has good taste" Hayley says as they drive up the gate.

He parks beside her red convertible, Artemis has fallen asleep again as did Hope. Hayley picks Hope up in her arms as he carries Artemis, they walk up the six stairs when the door opens revealing a beaming Rebekah.

"It's beautiful in here, it has six bedrooms big enough for all of us" she says as they step in.

"Who's name is on the lease" Hayley asks?

"All three of ours are, so vampires need an invitation. But I looked at schools and it's one a few blocks away for Hope and the baby to attend, I will be going to college" Rebekah says as Klaus lies Artemis on the couch and Hope's car seat in front of her.

"Well Hayley, what do you think" Rebekah asks?

"I can't wait to start our new life" Hayley says and Klaus exhales.

He is sad he had to leave Kol, Freya and Elijah but with Finn back and his enemies coming it's safer this way.

"I'm going to go take a shower" Hayley says.

"I will prepare our first family dinner" Rebekah says but stops and calls her brothers name.

"Yes sister" he says.

"We finally got what we earned" she beams before waltzing in the kitchen.

Artemis wakes up seeing she is lying on a big, burgundy couch in front of a fire place; she sits up seeing Hope asleep in her seat on the table in front of her. The smell of food makes her stomach rumble and her mouth water, standing up she moves Hope on to the floor and walks down a long hallway before approaching a big, swinging door and pushing it open to see Rebekah and Hayley in the kitchen cooking.

"Good afternoon" Rebekah cheers.

"You're in a good mood" Artemis says.

"I am, my niece is safe with both of her parents and we are out of any danger; I just wish that Freya and Elijah could have accompanied us" she says softly looking sad.

"Me too" Klaus says appearing behind Artemis and placing a hand on her lower back.

The soft cries of Hope lures her mother to leave the kitchen as Klaus goes in the fridge pulling out a pitcher full of blood, Artemis looks at him as he pours him and Rebekah a glass.

"Cheers sister, to our happily ever after" Klaus says raising his glass to hers.

"Cheers brother may we seek what we have searched for" she says clinking his glass before taking a swallow of the red liquid.

Artemis reaches over grabbing a fresh biscuit and biting into it, Klaus goes to the do the same thing but Rebekah slaps his hand. He pulls it back and looks at her with his eyes widened.

"She is pregnant, you are not. You will wait until dinner" she says firmly.

"That's great, I protect our family and gets repercussions and spanked like an disobedient child" Klaus says.

Rebekah smiles as Artemis laughs before handing Klaus a small piece of her pastry, he in turns sticks his tongue out at Rebekah.

"To be over thousands of years old, you sure act like a bunch of children" Hayley says walking in with Hope on her hip drinking her bottle.

"She's talking about you Nik" Rebekah says.

"I believe she was looking at you darling sister" Klaus says before taking Hope in his arms.

Her head drops to rest on his shoulder as her free hand grasps the necklace around his neck, Artemis used to be jealous of how much Hayley and Klaus cared for one another but now she knows it's just mutual respect for one another and the need for both to be there for their daughter.

She is now almost five months into her pregnancy, and could not be happier. The baby has yet to move or kick but Klaus says he can hear the baby's heartbeat so he is not worried, the unborn Mikaelson pushes down on her bladder and she excuses herself and the heads upstairs looking at the multiple doors until she finds the bathroom and steps in.

Once she finishes, her throat tickles and she raises her hand up to her mouth and releases a cough. When she pulls back, she sees a small splatter of blood and her eyes widen as their is knock at the door.

"Little Red, are you alright" Klaus asks?

"Yeah coming" she says washing her hands and cleaning her mouth or the dots of blood before opening the door.

She probably just accidentally bit her tongue and didn't know it, yeah that's it. She smiles at Klaus and places her hand in his before heading downstairs.


	16. Chapter 16

Klaus and Rebekah has gone out to buy things for the nursery, Hayley and Hope are asleep and Artemis is lying on the couch feeling very weak. She can barely keep anything down and she keeps coughing up small blood splatters, nobody knows and she plans to keep it that way. Her throat feels dry, she reaches over the couch for her cup of ice tea but when she does the room starts spinning and she coughs harshly watching as blood goes on the table before her body falls limp and she falls on to the floor.

Hayley wakes up in bed startled thinking it was Hope only to see she is still asleep, she makes her way downstairs to see Artemis lying unconscious on the floor. She rushes over and sees blood on the floor and the edge of the table, checking her pulse she sees that it barely there. Using her new hybrid speed and strength, she transports the pregnant werewolf into the car before going back in the house and getting Hope. She then proceeds to drive to the hospital and pulls out her phone dialing Klaus.

-X-

Klaus and Rebekah are on their way home when his phone rings, he sees its Hayley and picks it up.

"Klaus you need to come to the hospital now" she says.

"Is it Hope" he asks worried as Rebekah face fills with fear.

"No it's Artemis, I heard her fall and there was blood. Just get your ass here fast" Hayley says.

Klaus hangs up the phone and makes an illegal U turn before driving off in the direction of the hospital, once they get there he sees Hayley rocking a fussy Hope in her arms.

"How long has she been like this" Klaus asks walking over picking his daughter up in his arms.

"Since they took Artemis back, she was rubbing her stomach and they took her and then she started crying" Hayley says.

"I'm going to go see can I find a doctor" Rebekah says and walks away.

Klaus gets Hope to quiet down and lures her back to sleep in his arms. Rebekah comes back with female doctor in tow.

"I can only speak with family" she says.

"I'm the father now tell me what is going on" Klaus states close to tearing her spline out through her mouth.

"She tested positive for TB, also known as consumption. Her case is very severe as it has made her more tired than usual and she dehydrated, because she is pregnant we gave her antibiotics and IV fluids. Her body should start healing itself within a few days" the doctor says.

"It won't harm the baby will it" Rebekah says.

"No both should be fine" the doctor says and walks away. A nurse runs up and rushes over to the doctor and all supernatural creatures look up as they hear the conversation.

"Ma'am, we did another blood test to make sure the antibiotics are in her system and we could not find any. It's like they have been completed wiped from her bloodstream" the nurse says and Klaus eyes look at the doctor.

"How is that possible" Dr. Smith says and walks away.

Klaus turns to Hayley and hands Hope to her before yanking the doctor back and compelling her to tell him what she means.

"It means that we naturally there is nothing we can do, the bacteria is consuming her lungs and she will get weaker as her pregnancy prolongs" Dr. Smith says and Klaus stumbles back a little letting her go.

"What room number is she in" Klaus asks?

"321" Dr. Smith says and Klaus runs pass her.

-X-

Klaus is sitting beside Artemis with her hand in his hand, his other one rubbing her protruding stomach. He feels her stir and sits up as her eyes slowly open, she looks drowsy as their eyes meet.

"Hey little red" he says and she sees the tears in his eyes.

"Klaus what's wrong" she asks softly?

"You have Tuberculosis and the doctors gave you medicine for it but it's not helping you, the baby is perfectly healthy which I do not understand" he stated getting angry.

"It's ok" she says rubbing his hand.

"It's not Ok! I have to sit by and watch you die" he growls.

"Maybe this is how our love story ends" she says weakly before turning her head to the side and coughing violently.

"Come on little red, you are a fighting. We will fight this together" he states.

"It's a natural cause not magically, sometimes there are some things that vampire blood can't fix" she says softly.

"The baby won't have a mother" he says as the tears roll down his cheeks.

"I want you to promise me something" she says.

"What" he asks?

"Promise me to tell that baby all about me, show pictures of me. Don't let him forget me" she says.

"Never" he whispers.

"Tell him or her, how family is everything. Not money, power or greed but family; because family makes you stronger than anything" she says as her tears roll down her cheeks.

"I promise little red" Klaus says as she yawns and he leans over pressing a kiss to her stomach and then a lingering one to her head as he hears her breathing shallow out knowing she has fallen asleep.

He walks out of the room and closes the door behind him, he leans against the wall as Rebekah and Hayley walk around the corner when they see his broken figure.

"Klaus what's wrong" Hayley asks?

"She's dying and I can't stop it. I have avoided the death of my loved ones for years but yet I can't save my...soul mates life" he says.

Rebekah walks over to her big brother and rubs his back, Artemis is in her last trimester and now she has a death stamp on her back.

"I don't understand how the baby isn't getting affected but she is, almost like the child is feeding from her" Hayley says and Klaus looks up at her before whispering Caroline.

"I don't understand" Rebekah says.

"Caroline recently gave birth to twin baby girls, not hers but she said that the children were feeding from her blood killing her. What if the baby is doing the same to Artemis, weakening her immune system and taking all the medication" Klaus says.

"So you're baby is killing your girlfriend, bloody hell it's twilight all over again" Rebekah says.

"How are you going to tell her that she is dying because of the baby" Hayley asks?

"She will die if it means that our child lives" Klaus says.

Rebekah squeezes her brothers hand and looks up at him, the same way she did when he gave Hope to her almost two years ago.

"Will you be alright" she asks?

"No" Klaus says shaking his head.

"I'm sorry Klaus" Hayley says.

"Me too" Klaus says before walking away from the three girls.


	17. Chapter 17

Artemis has been released from the hospital two days ago and Klaus has taken extra precaution to ensure that both her and their baby makes it out alive, he is currently on the phone with Elijah who is filling him in on Finn and Kol.

"Rest assure that Freya and I are securing the city. Has Artemis spoke since the reveal" Elijah asks?

"The doctors said the TB is prenatal, but I know it's the baby feeding from her blood" Klaus says.

"There has to be way to shift the surge of power and nutrients from her blood to something else" Elijah says.

"The only way to do that is transfer the baby into a different womb and she said no, she wants to carry out until her dying day or the birth" Klaus says.

"Klaus" he hears Hayley yell his name and he uses his vampire speed and races into the kitchen, he sees Hope sitting on the counter with Hayley in front of her.

"We have a problem" Hayley says and points to the opened fridge door which closes and his eyes widen as he sees Artemis standing there with blood lining her lips and her fingers, her eyes gold. She has two empty blood bags in her hand, along with six empty ones at her feet.

"I need more blood, I am famished" she says and flicks her tongue out and cleaning her lips of the Crimson liquid, Hayley shudders at the look in Artemis's eyes. She reminds her of when he came to the Bayou and took Hope.

"Klaus what is it" Elijah asks through the speaker.

"It seems that Artemis has taken a liking to blood" Klaus says.

"You mean she is currently drinking blood" Freya asks obviously taking the phone from Elijah.

"She just had eight blood bags in less than five minutes" Hayley says.

"I can't do anything unless I know for sure, you guys will have to come back to New Orleans" Freya says.

"I will call you back" Klaus says and hangs up before looking at Hayley who exhales. She picks Hope up and walks out of the room, Klaus watches as Rebekah walks in and looks at Artemis.

"Who do you expect to clean this up? Am I a bloody servant" she barks and Klaus leave them be as he follows Hayley into the living room.

"No Klaus, we have the chance for a normal life here. I am truly sorry for what is happening to Artemis, but Hope and I deserve something better than the destruction that is that horrid city" Hayley growls.

"You are right. Which is why you two will stay here with Rebekah, while Artemis and I go back. You, Hope and Rebekah deserve this life; but I can not stay here if it will kill my lover and our unborn baby. I will return once we find a cure to her disease, until then just stay safe" Klaus says.

"When will you leave" Hayley asks?

"Once we get her appetite under control" Klaus says.

"I know this must be hard for you, watching her slowly fade away" Hayley says softly and Klaus eyes once again look like a broken child.

"My wolf can feel her disappearing, it's like a void is being created" Klaus states.

"We will safe her Klaus" Hayley says.

"We have to, I don't know if my wolf can survive her death" Klaus says and walks out of the room to fill in Rebekah on their department.

-X-

Twelve hours later, Klaus car pulls into the Compound as he hears Finn and Kol arguing. He looks over to see Artemis asleep with a hand resting on her stomach, gently he shakes her shoulder but gets no reply but a snore. He reaches over unbuckling her seat belt before climbing out of the truck before walking around and picking her up in his arms before walking into the front door of the Compound.

He walks in and gently lays her on the couch when he hears a loud thud and the sound of rock breaking, glancing over at Artemis once more he walks out of the room to see Kol punch Finn and he flies against the wall. He doesn't intervene just yet, Kol deserves to get his revenge on Finn for killing him. Once he sees that Finn has gotten the hopper had, then he intervened and appears behind Finn; he grapes his shoulder and throws him through the double doors on the ground. Kol wipes off his nose and allows Klaus to help him up as Freya and Elijah walk towards them.

"Enough" Freya states.

"Yes we have more pressing matters such as my unborn child is killing my...partner" Klaus says.

"Has she improved yet" Elijah asks?

"No, she had three bags here before falling asleep" Klaus says.

"The child is already taking in its father's footsteps, killing and draining" Finn states.

Klaus's eyes flash as he growls before slamming Finn against the wall and pushing his hand in his chest grasping his heart, Kol beams wickedly while Freya panics.

"One more horrid thing about my unborn child and I will send you back to the hell where you deserved to stay" Klaus growls as Finn gasps in pain and blood stains his shirt.

Klaus removes his hand and steps back away from Finn, Elijah hands Klaus his napkin from his jacket pocket silently.

"Brother let's discuss the way to save her" Elijah says.

"I can't think of any possible way that doesn't kill her or our child" Klaus exclaims when a pain filled scream fills the room, everyone rushes out and into the living room to see Artemis sitting up on the couch holding her one arm in her hand.

"Love what's wrong" Klaus asks?

She pulls up her sleeve and his eyes widen as he sees her hand and wrist are desiccating.

"You're desiccating" Kol says.

"She's not a vampire so it shouldn't be possible" Elijah says.

"It has to be the child, the more her pregnancy progresses; the more energy it needs and will take more of her blood" Freya says.

"There has to be a way to stop this" Klaus says.

"Maybe we can try and trick the baby into being born, if I can have enough blood from a powerful energy source. I should be able to switch their frenzy onto that and within that time frame, the child can be birthed" Freya says.

"Let's do it" Artemis says.

"Who blood will you draw from" Kol asks?

"Me" Klaus says and Artemis looks up at him with worried eyes.

"Don't worry love, I can not be killed and I won't lose you or our child" Klaus say gently kissing her head.

-X-

An hour later, Artemis is lying unconscious in Klaus's bed with a circle of red candles surrounding her. Klaus sits on the bed beside her hand with a doctor he compelled to perform the Cesarean section, she has an oxygen mask over her mouth and nose.

"Remember either one of their heartbeat changes, I will remove your from your chest" Klaus says and the doctor nods.

Freya raises her hands above the clay bowl containing Klaus's blood, she chants as the blood bubbles and the candles flame up when the doctor presses the scalpel under her navel; everyone watches as the room shakes and the balcony doors rattle.

"What's happening" Elijah asks?

Klaus listens as he hears the baby and Artemis's heartbeat spike up, he looks at Freya and watches as the doctor's hand shakes like someone is resisting it when the knife flies across the room above Finn's head and the balcony doors shatter covering the room in glass before Freya flies back against the wall. Elijah rushes over to her helping her up and Klaus listens as the heart beats go back down.

"What happened" Klaus barks to the doctor?

"It wasn't him. The baby's magic is more powerful than mine, the baby doesn't want to to be born" Freya says.

"What does that mean" Kol asks?

"It means I can't help them" Freya says.

-X-

"What do you mean, the baby doesn't want to be born" Artemis exclaims?

"Calm down, little red. The baby has some created some type of magical barrier around itself, as long as it have fresh blood from you than there is no way to get the baby out" Klaus says.

"So what" Artemis asks?

"We will find another way" Klaus says as he sits beside on the bed.

Artemis lies her head on his shoulder and takes her hand placing it on her stomach, tears swell in her eyes as realization sets in.

"Klaus stop" she says.

"Stop what" he asks?

"Trying to save me" she whispers.

"What" he asks shocked she thinks he would just give up?

"Klaus I got to be loved by the unlovable man, I got action and thrive. I got to understand what it means to be part of a family, to be loved and to give love. I got to finally become a mother, all I ever wanted was to be part of something bigger. Because of you, I got to live my dreams" she says and Klaus can feel her heartbeat slowly pumping.

"You just want me to give up" he asks as tears build in the corner of his eyes and his voice sounds shaky.

Artemis raises her hand to rest on his cheek before leaning over pressing her lips against his, she pushes her way into his mind showing him all the memories of them and allowing him to feel what she feels. Their first kiss, first fight, first I love you and the first time they made love; each memory his heart tightens as he feels like she is slipping away from him. Pulling away, she keeps her hand on his cheek as he keeps his eyes close.

"Klaus open your eyes and look at me" she states and he hesitantly opens them and she sees tears threatening to fall, his face a mirror of hers.

"They say love is a journey, I promise that I'll never leave.

When it's too heavy to carry, remember this moment with me.

I get to love you, I get to love you,

I get to love you" she sings softly and Klaus can't help the tears that roll down his cheeks.

"I don't want to say goodbye" Klaus says.

"How about a see you later" she suggests.

"I will carry you with me" he whispers.

"Than I am truly immortal" she says back before closing her eyes as sleep allures her.

Klaus looks up when he hears more than one heartbeat and he sees his siblings staring at him from the doorway, he gently slips from underneath Artemis and walks out into the hallway closing the door behind them. Elijah steps forward first a places a comforting hand on Klaus's shoulder, the hybrid looks up and reminds him of when they were little and the pain he felt when he saw the markings father would leave on Klaus when he beat him.

"She has give up Lijah and wants me to do the same thing. How do I let my soul mate die" Klaus asks?

Elijah pulls Klaus into a hug firmly squeezing the back of his neck, Kol steps forward towards his older brothers and places his hand on Klaus's shoulder making the older look up at him.

"We will get through this brother, always and forever" Kol says.

"Always and forever" Freya and Elijah recite.

The siblings crowd around Klaus and he smiles when Finn clears his throat making everyone look up at him.

"I finally got a glimpse into your sacred forever and always, I finally understand" Finn says.

"Now we just need Bekah" Kol says.

"No, they are safer away from this family" Klaus says.

"Too bad you don't get to decide that" they hear and turn around to see Rebekah, Hayley and a sleeping Hope in her mother's arms.

"We agreed" Klaus says.

"Well we disagreed, this is a family problem and we are family so tell us. What can we do" Rebekah says.

"There is nothing we can do, the baby has gotten stronger and my magic can't slow it down or give Artemis strength. She will die soon" Freya says.

Klaus growls and he stalks past his siblings pushing past Elijah and into his art room before slamming the door shut behind him.

"Do you think he will survive this" Hayley asks?

"He is watching his unborn child drain the life from his mate, I don't think he will ever be ok" Rebekah says.

Elijah turns on his heel and walks to Klaus's room, he places his hand against the wood door as he listens to his brothers heart beat. He then hears growling and things crashing making Hayley jump, then it gets really quiet but the sound of a fast paced heartbeat fills their ears. He grips the door handle but it is locked.

"Niklaus" he yells banging his hand on the door but getting no response.

He steps back and kicks the door open seeing Klaus on his knees holding his chest and his eyes wide with fear, Rebekah appears beside Elijah and is as shocked as he is.

"I haven't seen him like this since we were children" Rebekah says.

"He's having an panic attack" Elijah says and rushes over to his brother placing his hand on his shoulder, Klaus grips Elijah's shirt in his fist as his breathing gets harder.

"Niklaus breathe" Elijah says.

"Mikael was right. All I do is destroy what I love" Klaus says.

"No he was wrong. Hope is proof of that" Rebekah says dropping beside her brother.

"Hope, my daughter will grow up always lurking in danger because of me" he growls.

"You saved her, Nik. Maybe we were angry with your method and not trusting us but you saved us" Elijah says.

"I can feel her life weakening, our bond dying. I don't think, I can survive watching her die" Klaus says as lone tears roll down his cheeks. Elijah pulls his brother into a hug with tears in his own eyes, Klaus shoulder shake as he thinks about a life without Artemis.

A loud scream fills the room but nobody moves until Freya races into the living room and sees Cami lying in front of the table and Artemis standing over her body wiping off the blood from her mouth. She rushes over checking her pulse only to find out she doesn't have one, Cami's face is as pale as snow.

"You drained her" Freya says.

"The hunger was too strong to bare, she was the closest. Now you are" Artemis growls like she has gone mad and lunges at Freya grabbing her by the neck and slamming her against the wall, her eyes red as her fangs pierce her gums. She is pulled away by Kol who wraps his arms around her and pulls her back.

"Let me go" Artemis snaps at his arms but he gently pushes her down on the couch.

"Klaus" Freya yells as she rubs her sore neck, the siblings fly into the room seeing Cami's corpse.

"Is she" Rebekah asks?

"Artemis drained her, her hunger is surging" Freya says.

Klaus walks over to Kol and gently pushes him back, he takes Artemis's hand in his and looks up at her with a broken face.

"Love, if you can hear and the madness hasn't gone to your head. I need you to know what I am about to do, it's best. You may hate me but it's the only way I can relieve your illness" Klaus says.

"Niklaus" Elijah asks confused?

"Freya, can you put her to sleep" Klaus asks?

"What are you doing" Rebekah asks?

"What I thought about doing when Hayley was pregnant with Hope" Klaus says.

"Which is what" Kol asks?

"I assure you, you aren't thinking what I believe. That can kill her" Elijah says.

"At least she will be at peace" Klaus says.

Freya walks over to Artemis and places her finger on her head, she watches as Artemis shakes before falling limp in Klaus's arms. He gently strokes her head as tears spill from his eyes.

"It's alright love" he speaks gently.

-X-

Artemis is lying on the kitchen table in a white gown in a circle full of lit candles, Freya's spell keeping her asleep. Klaus walks in the room with his head down, Rebekah looks at him sadly. He has a envelope in his hand with Artemis name on it, he steps into the circle beside Freya before slipping the envelope under her shoulder. He leans down pecking her lips once again before slowly pulling away.

"I wish it would have been different" he says before biting into his wrist and holding it above one candle, one drop hits the flame and the flames shoot up combining a circle of blood and fire. Freya stands over Artemis's head chanting, Klaus exhales and unbuttons the middle button of her gown. He reaches forward and pushes his hand inside of her stomach, he sees her body jerk and hears Rebekah wince as he locates the head of his child.

Freya is using his blood to make the child draw to his power, now Klaus has two hands in as he locates his child and gently pulls him or her out. Once he is done, he wraps the baby in a small white town; Freya stops the spell and he looks down to see Artemis's hand fall off the edge of the table lifeless. He looks down at the small infant in his arm and his eyes fill with more tears, he steps out of the circle as his siblings crowd around him.

"It's a boy" Kol says.

"His name is Gideon Mikaelson" Klaus says.

"Gideon" Finn asks?

"It mean magical power and strength" Klaus says.

"It fits him well" Rebekah says gently stroking the curls on her nephew's head.

He has light, fair brown skin with curly brown-blonde hair the same color as his father; Klaus raises his finger to stroke his cheek and gasps as his soon eyes open. Big, blue eyes with a brown ring stares back at him; the perfect blend of his parents.

"Hello son" Klaus whispers as a tear rolls down his cheek and hits his son's face.

-X-

My beautiful Artemis, my red wolf. Your soul as bright as the sun, you shined light in my dark world and for that I will always be grateful. This pregnancy was a gift and curse that you were not made to bare, for that I am sorry. There is no other way to save you and our child, I know you would have not wanted my to choose you so I didn't. I wish there was an easier way to do this but there isn't. I know that you are in a better place and it will make you happy to know that our child will be raised in your honor. Our love blessed me with another child, for that you will always be in my heart. I will cherish our time together and make you proud, despite last names you will always be a Mikaelson and my last and true love" the letter reads as Artemis body is placed into a coffin and the letter placed on her chest.

(A/N Lyrics were by Ruell I Get To Love You. It's an amazing song and fits this story perfectly)


	18. Chapter 18

It has been three years since the Mikaelson's has set foot in New Orleans, things have changed over the years and close allies have turned to bitter enemies. Davina has been murdered a short while after Cami and Marcel has took his anger upon Klaus blaming his family. He knows all of their secrets and weaknesses, but Klaus did not care as it was so soon after Artemis's death. He felt nothing but a dull ache in his chest, only time he showed emotion was to Hope or Gideon.

-Flashback to 2016-

"This city was fine before you and your family came! Camille murdered in cold blood and Davina an innocent teen, who was killed because she loves your homicidal brother! Well no more Klaus, I will not rest until I make sure your family is punished for everything and so broken nothing can repair it" Marcel growls.

"Is this all" Klaus asks with no emotion?

"Is this all? How dare you" Marcel barks?

"Marcellus leave him be" Elijah states firmly walking into the room with Kol behind him, a crying Gideon in his arms.

Klaus eyes lit up as he hears the pain filled cries of his only two month old son, Freya said the bond Artemis and Gideon formed in the womb was so strong he can feel her being gone. He walks over and takes his son into his arms, cradling him close to his chest.

"It is alright little soldier, daddy's here. I will always be here" Klaus whispers and drops a soft kiss to his son's head, the three other man watch as he doesn't even acknowledge them. It's like he has shut them out and all he see is his son, he makes his way towards the stairs only to be blocked by Marcel who places a hand against his chest stopping him.

Gideon eyes look up at Marcel with a cute innocence, Marcel has to look behind Klaus or he would lose his train of focus.

"Everything that happens from now on is your fault" Marcel says.

Klaus ignored him and steps around heading up the stairs and stepping into his room closing the door behind him, Kol looks up at where his brother has been locked in for two months and sighs.

"I have never seen him like this" Kol says.

"He had to kill his lover to save their child and end her suffering, how would you cope with knowing that" Elijah says.

"Doesn't change a damn thing! This family will fall" Marcel growls before he is pinned against the wall by his neck.

"Marcellus our family doesn't take kindly to threats, you should know this. Just know if you come for my family or if you try to hurt those two innocent babies and leave them without a family, you will suffer a painful death at the hands of me and the sun" Elijah states with anger and determination before tossing Marcel to the ground at Kol's feet. Kol merely rolls his eyes and walks out of the room as Elijah fixes his jacket before heading upstairs to check on Klaus.

-End of Flashback-

Now hear they are three years later, in Mystic Falls where it all began back in his old home he once shared with his siblings. He called Stefan an hour ago saying his family was on the way back, now as his black SUV pulls in front of the house he sees two figures sitting on the steps. He looks behind him to see Hope asleep in her booster seat, her long brown locks pulled into a mini bun with a Minnie Mouse headband and a matching tutu and black slippers; Gideon is the complete opposite with thick, dark blonde curls sitting on his head. His blue eyes staring up at his father with his blue cup in his hand, Klaus smiles at the little baby boy and his daughter.

"Welcome to our new home" he says before turning to look at Hayley in the passenger seat.

The two hybrids climb out of the car and each reaches in the back seat picking up a toddler in their arms, they make their way up to the two people who he recognizes as Stefan and Caroline.

"Hello Stefan" Hayley says.

"Hello Caroline" Klaus says as Gideon rests his head on his shoulder.

"So these are the two miracle babies" Stefan asks?

"Yes this is Hope and Gideon" Hayley says.

"Hello Hope and Gideon" Caroline says tickling a now woke Hope stomach making her giggle but when she tries to touch Gideon, Klaus grabs her wrist. Not hard but he is way stronger than her.

"Klaus stop, Caroline won't hurt him" Hayley says and Klaus slowly releases her wrist which she rubs.

"I am sorry" he says before walking in the house and leaving the door open behind him for Hayley and Hope.

"Is he alright" Stefan asks?

"Gideon turns three in two months and it will mark the third year of her death, he gets angry and protective of Gideon when it's close to that day. He is scared someone is going to try to take Hope and Gideon away from him" Hayley says.

"What about Marcel" Caroline asks?

"We haven't heard from him in three months and that means he is plotting" Hayley says.

"So who is all coming back" Caroline asks as the three adults walk into the mansion?

"Elijah, Kol, Freya and Finn and Rebekah" Hayley says.

"I thought Finn and Kol was dead" Stefan says.

"You never stay dead in this family" Hayley says setting Hope down, she instantly starts playing iSpy and going on an adventure around the house.

Upstairs Klaus is in his old bedroom, Gideon is in the middle of the bed with clean sheets; his cup in his hands and lying on his side as he sleeps. Klaus has his arms crossed looking at the little boy, there is a soft knock the door and he looks up to see Bonnie standing there. She looks more mature than anything.

"Hey, I just wanted to see the kids. I saw Hope and she is beautiful" Bonnie says.

"Thanks" Klaus says watching her intently as she walks over to the bed and looks down at Gideon, he twitches his nose in her sleep and she coos at how cute it is whole Klaus laughs completely in aw at his son.

"Klaus, you can't stay up and here and hide forever" Bonnie says.

"I'm not hiding, I am protecting my children" he says.

"I can't possibly imagine what you are going through, but we have all lost a loved one" Bonnie says.

"But you didn't have to be the one to kill them, I could hear her heartbeat stopping as I proceeded. I saw her life leave her body, she was my mate and I killed her" Klaus states.

"You killed her to save your son" Bonnie says.

"I still killed his mother" Klaus states when Gideon makes soft groan sound and sits up in bed rubbing his eyes, Bonnie is completely amazed by how identical they are to Klaus's.

"Hey little soldier" Klaus says kneeling down on the bed beside his son.

"Hoop" he says searching the room.

"Hope is downstairs. Come on you are probably hungry" Klaus says picking his son up in his arms.

-X-

It is dark and cold in the woods, Artemis sits up from behind a bench she is hiding from.

"Come out little wolf you can't hide forever" a dark, female voice says.

"I am the true alpha female" she growls flashing her red eyes before running out into the open only to run into the ancestral witches of New Orleans. She looks around her as they circle her with determined looks on their faces.

"You have brought another powerful Mikaelson child into this world, we were so close to killing you both. But Klaus just wouldn't give up" Sabine states.

"Wait, you were behind my disease" she asks?

"Yes, hoping that it would kill you both but we did not expect your son to be so powerful" Papa Tunde states.

"You were willing to kill an innocent child" Artemis asks with disbelief and anger?

"We were willing to do whatever it took to destroy Niklaus Mikaelson and we have succeeded with your death. He has hidden with his family and children, not thinking about the consequences of his actions. But soon he will when Marcel finds him" Sabine says.

"He won't fall for your tricks" Artemis states.

"Klaus is too blinded by grief and pain of losing his beloved soul mate. Marcel has had years to plan his revenge and soon the Mikaelson's will suffer the full force of his rage" Papa Tunde says and Artemis shakes her head before running away from the dead witches. She has to warn Klaus and her family about their upcoming danger, as she is running a pain in her chest stops her and she yelps clutching her chest as she hears the hard pumping of her blood.

"You hear that sound, that's the sound of your body working extra hard to pump oxygen through your body. Also called an heart attack" Celeste says appearing behind Artemis, taunting her as she walks around to stand in front of her.

"You can't do this. I'm not a witch" Artemis growls as she drops to her knees in pain, struggling to find the air to breathe.

"Correct but your child is the grandchild of the Original Witch, that gave us the power to pull you in and Freya sleeping spell aided our power" Celeste says.

"I will destroy all of you" Artemis says as she drops to lie on her stomach, her visions blurred.

"Sleep well" Celeste says disappearing.

"Klaus, Marcel dangerous" she gasps before falling unconscious.

-X-

Klaus is feeding Gideon and Hope some spaghetti when his entire body suddenly feels cold, he sits up straight as Elijah looks up at him.

"Brother are you alright" Elijah asks?

Klaus to the empty side of him and it's like he flashes into a ghostly plane of woods before it disappears, he then hears a labored whisper that sounds like Artemis.

"Artemis" he gasps and everyone looks at him confused.

"Niklaus she has been dead for years" Elijah says, wincing at how rude that sounded.

"I felt her for a fleeting second in my chest and mind, it's like she reached out to me" Klaus says.

"That's not possible" Finn says.

"What did she say" Freya asks?

"Marcel and dangerous, which is absurd because he doesn't know about our home here" Klaus says and shakes his head.

"But how would she be able to contact you after all of these years" Rebekah asks?

"I don't know Rebekah! I just felt her and can hear her, I know how crazy it sounds and I think it's just my mind playing tricks on me! But if it is the only way I can be near her or see her beside Gideon, so be it" Klaus yells slamming his palm on the table spilling the glass of wine on the white setting. Gideon and Hope cries fill the room at the sound of their father voice rising, Klaus sighs and pushes his chair out before stalking out of the kitchen.

Freya stands up and wipes off the wine off the table and spilling on the floor while Rebekah and Hope tend to a crying Hope and Gideon.

"That's the first emotion I have seen by him in years other than love for Hope and Gideon" Kol says.

-X-

Vincent is standing in New Orleans in the q[cemetery, he has six candles sitting in a circle all lit along with the blood of Davina he got from where Kol was forced to kill her at. He just needs to make sure that she is ok and doing well, he faces his palms upwards and starts chanting. He feels the power around him and watches as he appears inside the ancestral world of the cemetery, he looks around as he sees Davina walk out from around the corner.

"Vincent" she says rushing over and hugging him.

"I am so sorry" he says.

"Don't be, it was the ancestors fault. Not yours" she says.

"I have a plan to stop them but I have to be here to do it, wish means I have to die" Vincent says.

"How's Kol" Davina asks?

"I don't know! The Mikaelson's aren't in New Orleans anymore, Marcel is plotting against them after your death. I haven't seen them in three years" Vincent says.

"You can't let Marcel kill them" Davina says.

"I have no say so in his decision" Vincent says.

"Vincent, Artemis is here" Davina says.

"Why are you telling me this" Vincent asks?

"She died so her so can be born and have a father and family, if Marcel kills Klaus then Hope and Gideon will not have a father" Davina says.

"Marcel is not a friend or ally. He is an evil and if he comes for me, I will destroy him" Vincent says and goes to walk away when a soft, firm hand grips his elbow. He turns around and looks at Davina, her eyes filled with determination and images tears.

"I'll destroy the ancestors, bring me the object. Please tell Kol that it's not his fault and that I love him" Davina says before Vincent flashes before he wakes up back in the cemetery. Vincent fixes his jacket before blowing out of the candles and walking out of the cemetery, his plan has to work.

As he is making his way to his home he shared with his ex wife, he overhears some of Marcel's vampires saying that Marcel has found the Mikaelson's and he is on his way Mystic Falls. He stops and thinks if he should call Kol, but realizes that Marcel is purely a vampire while Klaus is an Hybrid and can not be killed so he decides not to. He turns around and keeps walking not hearing that Marcel has bullets made out of the white oak stake.

-X-

The Mikaelson's have been in Mystic Falls for almost two months now, they have been caught up on all the events of Klaus's former sire links lives. Damon and Enzo are around the world killing vampires and Caroline has left her family behind for Stefan, Klaus is sitting on the porch steps watching as Gideon and Hope play with their toys in the yard. Looking up when he feels a hand on his shoulder, he sees Hayley and sighs. They have developed a closer bond over the past years.

"Klaus you are doing the right thing" she says.

"Am I? I am on the run from a man I once thought of as my son" he states.

"He wants to kill your family, he is no longer family" Hayley says.

"Maybe it is time to end this family destruction and start a new" Klaus says.

"Starting with Marcellus" Hayley says.


	19. Chapter 19

Marcel has just arrived in Mystic Falls, he has some of the black magic objects from Camille's vault along with the white oak bullets. He only has three left so he knows which one he is going to kill, first Elijah and make Klaus watch as his brother dies, then Kol and make Klaus watch that and then end his suffering by killing him last. It is almost ten pm and he knows that the Mikaelson's should be sleep especially with the kids running around; he didn't want to get Hayley involved in this but she chose her side even after Elijah aided in Davina's death.

Klaus is standing in the dining room with a glass of Bourbon in his hand, the fireplace lit and crackling. He raises his head when he senses the presence of another vampire and hears a persistent knocking at the door, Elijah and Finn come down the steps first and meets Klaus in the hallway.

"It's Marcel" Rebekah says rushing down the steps in her night clothes.

"Come outside and let's finish this" Marcel shouts and Finn peers out of the window to see Marcel is holding a gun in his hand along with a gas tank.

"He has white oak bullets" Finn says.

"Niklaus the children" Rebekah says.

"Grab Hayley and the kids and go out the back door, I'll meet up with you later" Klaus says.

"Klaus" Kol says coming downstairs with Gideon in his arms as Hayley does the same with Hope.

"Kol go with Hayley, Rebekah and take Hope and Gideon to the Salvatore Boarding House. They'll be safe there" Klaus says before kissing each of his kids on the head.

Once he is sure that Kol, Rebekah and Hayley had a safe leave; he walks out of the home with Finn, Elijah and Freya behind him.

"He finally shows his face after all of these years" Marcel says.

"Let's end this Marcellus" Klaus says.

"I plan to" Marcel says and drops the gas tank on the ground before aiming the gun at Elijah's chest.

"What will this accomplish? It will not bring Daviq na back" Elijah says.

"No but at least she will avenged" Marcel growls.

"I know of your pain and your loss" Klaus says.

"You know nothing about me" Marcel shouts.

"I lost my lover" Klaus yells.

"Because of you! It is all because of you, Cami, Davina! They died because of you and your damn family! I may not be able to bring them back but I can avenge them" Marcel says and squeezes the trigger.

Finn uses his vampire speed and pushes Elijah out of the way, the bullet hits him directly in the chest and he stumbles back falling on the steps.

"Finn" Klaus yells moving towards his brother but stopping as Marcel moves the gun to him.

"Don't move. Where's your little witch sister now" Marcel taunts.

"Behind you" Freya says and Marcel turns around as she starts chanting and he howls in pain, holding his head. He growls and using his speed he wraps his hand around her throat before throwing her against the tree, her back connecting to it before she falls unconscious. Klaus growls as his eyes flash gold, Elijah does the same thing as Marcel raises the gun at them again.

-X-

Artemis is walking around the cemetery when she hears chanting, turning the corner she sees Davina chanting and feels the ground beneath her shake as stone starts to shake and fall. She looks around and sees a white light flashing at the end, slowly walking to it she sees an image of Klaus with Marcel aiming a gun at them. She grows angry and takes off running as the light gets farther and shines darker, growling like her true wolf.

As she gets an inch away from the light she runs and jumps through it, she looks around hearing screams and looks to see Marcel fighting off Elijah and Klaus. Running at them ignoring the burning in her chest and her head pounding, Marcel has Elijah on his knees with his hand in his chest over his heart.

"No" Klaus yells.

She growls harshly as she approaches and Marcel turns as does Klaus and Elijah, she grabs Marcel's hand from out of Elijah's chest.

"Go save your siblings" she says to both Elijah and Klaus.

Marcel swings at Artemis but she blocks his fist and sends her knee up hitting him in the chest, using a speed that is faster than possible. He stumbled back and she jumps up doing a slight split with her legs as her fist comes down on his jaw, he falls on his back looking at her shocked. Klaus heals Freya with his blood as Elijah digs in Finn's chest and searches for the bullet, the pain of Finn fills her ears and she is distracted as she looks back. Marcel uses that at his advantage and he raises his foot kicking her in the chest so she flies back, she stands up and bares her fangs at him.

"I don't know how you got back here, but you can die with Klaus" Marcel says.

"No you can" she says and she uses her new speed and appears in front of him biting down on his neck, he screams in pain and she grabs his neck snapping it. She then drops his body to the ground, turning around she sees Elijah helping a weakened and pale Finn up while Klaus and Freya stagger over to stand beside their siblings. All four originals siblings stand at her shocked.

"What" she asks?

"You're alive" Elijah says.

"Yes I am" she states.

-X-

An hour later, Artemis is sitting on the couch in the dining room eating some leftovers Hayley made.

"So the ancestors planned the death of you and the baby" Elijah asks?

"Yes but they didn't expect the baby to be so strong and Klaus to not give up" Artemis says.

"I don't understand how you are back" Rebekah says.

"When Davina destroyed the ancestral world, she created a surge of power and that power created an opening into our world. Thus making it able for her to come through" Freya says.

They hear groaning and look up to see Marcel waking up, his arms tied to a chair with vervain dipped ropes.

"Ah you have finally awoken" Klaus says making his way downstairs. He has not spoken to Artemis since she has been back.

"Let me out of here" Marcel barks.

"Why you will only die soon anyway" Kol says.

"Heal me Klaus" Marcel says.

"You almost killed two of my siblings and we know what happens to people who come after my family" Klaus states smirking devilishly as he locks his hands behind his back.

"Plus he can't heal you if he wanted" Freya says.

"What do you mean" Marcel asks?

"She is a true alpha female, her blood is royalty and strong. There is no cure from her blood, you are going to die" Freya says.

"I hope you enjoy the paranoia and hallucinations, you don't deserve the mercy of a quick death. This is your punishment" Klaus says to his former protege before walking away, Artemis walks out after him into the garden and she is beyond shocked by how beautiful it is.

"Klaus, talk to me" she says.

"He was right. Everyone who my family has ever loved has died" he says with his back to her.

"But I am alive and more powerful than ever. Did you see how fast I was" Artemis asks?

"Yes but what if you meet a vampire who out powers you, then Gideon and I will lose you again" he says.

"Is that his name, Gideon" she asks?

"Yes Gideon" Klaus says.

"Where is he" she asks?

"Asleep" Klaus says.

"I want to meet him" she says.

"He has gone years without knowing his mother" Klaus says.

"I know and I thank you for raising him" Artemis says.

"He was told that you died to save him and that you are a hero" Klaus says turning around to face her.

"Thank you" she says and rushes to him, hugging him tightly against her.

Artemis feels the cool feeling in her stomach pool and heat up as she inhales his scent, twisting her head so her nose is brushed against his neck.

"I missed you" she whispers.

"It felt like an eternity without you, I couldn't function because my wolf was in so much despair" Klaus says before pulling away and placing his hands on her arms and looking at her gazing into her brown orbs.

"I'm sorry you had to go through so much" Artemis says.

"So are you an werewolf still or an hybrid like Hayley. When you defeated Marcel you were smooth, fast a true warrior" Klaus says moving to cradle her hands and stroke her cheeks.

"I don't feel any different other than the strong pull for Gideon, no blood lust or anything" she says.

"You are in transition but it has not fully kicked in yet, so you have twenty four hours to feed or you die" Klaus says.

"I need you to do one thing for me before I truly become an Hybrid" she states.

"What is it" he asks?

"I need you to forgive Marcel, you may not be able to save him but he at least needs to know that there are no hard feelings" Artemis says.

"He tried to kill my siblings and I once again, if I show him mercy and forgiveness than the fear I instilled in my name all of these centuries will be for nothing" Klaus says stepping back releasing her face.

"You once saw him as your better half, your son. You loved him once and loved you, yes you two may be at odds but that love doesn't go away because of anger and pain" Artemis says.

"You sound like Camille" Klaus says.

"Well I guess she rubbed off on me. I...also want to say sorry for killing her, I know she meant a lot to you" Artemis says.

"It was not the ancestors not your doing, so I don't blame you" Klaus says before pressing a kiss to her head and walking back in the house.

Artemis turns around when she hears footsteps, she pauses as she sees Hayley step outside and close the doors behind her.

"So I'm assuming Klaus told you" she asks?

"That I'm in transition yes" she says.

"I was in your same position years ago, but I chose to feed because I wanted to be there for my daughter. I'm not saying that you should or should not complete it, you have a choice rather you do or not. But just take this into consideration, if you choose not to. Maybe you shouldn't see Gideon, his little heart will break if he finds out his mom is alive and then dies a few hours later" Hayley says.

"I will consider what you said" Artemis says.

"Well get a good night's rest" Hayley says and disappears back into the house.

-X-

Klaus is sitting across from Marcel, the bindings have been removed and the bite is bandaged. Marcel eyes open and he looks at Klaus and groans.

"Here to gloat as I die" Marcel asks?

"Actually no, I am not. Artemis has persuaded me into having one last talk with you, she thinks it's time I forgive you and we end things on a good note" Klaus says.

"Ha not with your ego" Marcel says.

"I admit at first I wanted nothing more than to hear you suffer and die but I realized I play a part in our failed relationship. I want to apologize for my family's fault in the death of Camille and Davina" Klaus says.

"Your apologies won't bring them back! It isn't fair, that they life ended early but you and your damn family gets to continue and move on" Marcel barks.

"I have said my part, but you are free to leave. Here is my peace offering to you. Here is a cup of blood, half of its mine and half is some human I drained; there is also some of Artemis's blood. My blood won't heal you but it will keep you alive longer than before, Freya performed a spell on the blood. It will put you in a sleep induced state, where you will only have happy memories" Klaus says and slides a glass in front of Marcel.

Marcel looks at the glass and contemplates not taking it, but more hours means he can live longer to say a final goodbye to Rebekah. He grasps the glass and Klaus stands up, Marcel moves over to lie on the couch as Rebekah comes into view. Klaus nods at his sister and makes his way upstairs, he stops outside of Hope and Gideon's room. He sees both of them asleep soundly with their respectful stuffed animals, he makes his way to his door and instantly the sweet smell of blood fills his nose.

He hesitates before pushing his door open and seeing two blood bags on the floor, he then sees Artemis glazing out of the window. He walks up behind her and places a hand on her shoulder, she reaches up placing her hand on his.

"You know you didn't have to" he says.

"You lost me once already and you're about to lose your son, it's time you have something good again" she says.

"Did you take a bit of Gideon's blood" he asks?

"Yes while he was sleeping, didn't feel a thing. He looks just like you" Artemis says and turns around so she can look him directly in the eyes.

"We are finally free of the witches" Klaus says.

"I like it here, it's peaceful and small" she says.

"It's not as luxurious and invigorating as New Orleans, but is it known for keeping you on your toes" Klaus says.

"What about that blonde vampire" she asks?

Klaus laughs fill her ears and she glares at him, not seeing what is hilarious.

"Oh sorry love, I just find it hilarious that you still believe I have feelings Caroline when I am currently in a relationship with you and she is in love with Stefan" Klaus says placing his hands on her waist pulling her closer against him.

"How about you show me the pros of being a hybrid" she purrs running her hands down his chest.

He smiles showing off his dimples before using his speed and picking her up with her legs around his waist, he then slams her on the bed and crashing his lips on hers.

(The Next Chapter contains a graphic hybrid love making scene between Artemis and Klaus. Be warned)


	20. Chapter 20

Artemis grips the end of Klaus's hair at the base of his neck and pulls him closer, her legs hook around his waist. She feels her eyes flash red before a low growl erupts from his throat, his hands run down her sides of her dress before pushing it up her thighs. Hooking her hands around his neck she runs her fingers down his back as he slowly rolls his hips into hers, a soft cry escapes her lips and he pulls away looking her in the eyes.

"Shh my little hybrid, don't want to wake the babies" he whispers before leaning back on his knees and pulling off of his shirt. Artemis sits up so her legs are hooked behind his knees, she runs her fingers down his chest as she places kisses down his neck and his chest. Placing her hand on his chest where his heart beats, Klaus tilts her chin up and captures her lips passionately before dropping his hands to the front of her dress and ripping it in half.

He rips the torn fabric from around her body and tosses it off the bed before pushing her back down on the bed by her shoulders, his bare chests brushes against her covered ones. Artemis moans and reaches in between them tugging on his belt and unbuckling it, she then unzips his pants and pushes the flaps apart. One of his hand moves to her neck, his thumb pressing under her chin tilting her head up before peppering kisses down the side and sucking on the tender skin.

"Mhm Nik" she purrs gripping his bare back in her hands.

Using her new enhanced speed, she flips them over and removes both of their remaining clothes. His back against the headboard with his arms around her as she cradles his head kissing him passionately, her breasts pressed against his bare chest. Klaus places his hands over hers and laces their fingers together and raises them above their heads as he trails a line of kisses down her neck and chest before flipping her underneath him.

She laughs softly as he pulls the sheets over them, sliding his hands down her legs and hooking them around his waist before rolling his lower body and entering her with one quick thrust. Artemis head tilts up as her back arches and a silent moan escapes her lips, Klaus smirks as he looks down at her before gripping the pillows underneath her head.

"I love you" Artemis says.

"I love you too" Klaus states and starts rolling his hips.

Artemis gasps and places her hand on his hips, their first time wasn't this intense. It was amazing but now she can hear and feel everything, the pumping of blood to his heart and she can see the small beads of sweat on his skin. His pace picks up and she is pushed farther down in the pillows, placing one hand on his lower back and one on his chest as she moans loudly.

"Are you alright little hybrid" he purrs in her ear.

She yanks his head down and kisses him more passionately, meeting him thrust for thrust. Sliding her hand down and clenching the sheets in her fist as a scream is torn from her vocal pipes, Klaus wraps his arm around her back as he sits up and she gasps as this angle hits a particular spot and white spots appear behind her eyes.

"Klaus" she moans fisting his blonde locks.

His hands move to her lower back and pushes how down on him farther as he rocks up, she reaches back with one hand placing it on the bed while keeping one hand on his shoulder. She can feel and hear the blood pumping through both of their hearts, feeling the familiar sting on her wrist she looks back to see the red wolf on her wrist glowing red.

"Love" Klaus groans and she looks at him seeing his eyes are gold and veins appearing under his eyes, she loves how raw and vulnerable he looks when they make love. She pushes forward and claims his lips once again, moaning against them when she feels her stomach tighten and pull.

She bucks harder against him, she feels her fangs itching her gums as her eyes switch colors from brown to red. She sees his eyes drop to her neck and then back to her face, she knows the need he is feeling because she is feeling the same one. She uses her hand on the back of his neck and pulls it down to her neck.

"It's alright, I trust you. Feed from me" she says.

Klaus tilts her neck up before she feels a stinging sensation as his fangs pierce her skin, she moans as that feeling and his relentless thrusts sends her over the edge. She arches her back and throws her head back as a silent cry escapes from her fragile voice, Klaus tightens his grip around her in a vice grip. The sound he releases chills her to the bone, it's not human it's like an animalistic growl. His wolf heritage showing, he falls backwards on the bed and she flops on his chest.

Klaus tenderly pulls her hair behind her ear, she makes a soft rumble sound and raises her hair drowsily and presses a soft kiss to his lips.

"You are still as beautiful as you were three years ago" Klaus says.

"You are still the charmer" she says back.

"Only for you my red wolf" he says and she giggles at the pet name.

"In your absence, there has been a rift in our family" he says.

"I can tell when I saw Marcel attacking you" she says back.

"My family played a part in the death of Davina" Klaus says.

"I'm sure it was the only option to save your family" she says laying her head back on his chest.

"I don't deserve someone as innocent and pure as you" he whispers as her eyes slowly close.

-X-

The next morning, Klaus is sitting at the dining room table where a big feast is. There are pancakes, waffles, fruit, orange juice, and coffee. Hope is sitting beside him in her princess chair eating some strawberries and pancakes while Gideon is sitting on Klaus's lap drinking out of his cup, he looks up when Hayley and Elijah come down the stairs holding hands.

"Niklaus what is this celebration for" Elijah asks as he pulls the chair out for Hayley to sit at.

"I will explain when we all have been seated" Klaus says.

As the rest of the siblings pile in at the table, Kol sits on the left of Rebekah and across from Nik at the opposite end of the table. Artemis walks downstairs in white bodycon dress with gold sandals, she pauses when she sees everyone sitting around eating. She walks pass Kol and he glances at the slowly healing bite on her neck.

"Things got pretty heated last night, brother" Kol teases and Artemis blushes as she sits next to Klaus.

Klaus stands up and pauses when he sees Rebekah come down the stairs holding hands with Marcel who he thought would be dead by now, but he looks healthy as if he never got bitten.

"He should be dead" Kol says.

"Yes but we will deal that at another time" Klaus says and positions Gideon on one hip and picking Hope up so she is sitting on the other one. She glares at him because he made her drop her strawberry making the family laugh.

"Three years ago, I suffered a painful loss at the hands of the wicked ancestors. But my soul mate and mother of my son has been returned to me, I have all of my siblings alive and together. I know over the past centuries I have done cruel, painful and harsh things to this family and to more. I make no excuses for my past sins because they were all justified, but that's off topic. Artemis and I have decided that we are not going back to New Orleans right now, we want the chance to be a family without all of the drama.

We all have lost loved ones: Camille, Davina, Gia and more. But we will always remain a family always and forever, I want to teach my young children that family is everything and you must do everything to protect it. Even if it means the death of loved ones, so this toast is to our family alive and dead. May they rest in peace and may we live in harmony. To family" Klaus says.

"To family" everyone says raising their glasses before Klaus sits down and sets Hope back in her chair.

Artemis looks at Gideon and that anxiety builds in her stomach again as his blue eyes lock on her face, she hesitantly reaches a hand out but stops. Klaus watches and smiles as she is about to be shocked, Gideon sets his cup down beside Klaus's orange juice. He leans forward with the help of his father, his small body feeling a strong link between him and Artemis. That is his inner wolf recognizing his mother's presence, his small hand touches her cheek and she exhales as she feels complete again and the anxiety disappears.

"Momma" he says and she looks at Klaus with tears in her eyes.

She picks Gideon up in her arms and snuggles him against her chest, Hayley can relate to her because she did the same thing when she finally held Hope after almost five months.

"My sweet boy" she coos pressing a kiss to his head making him giggle, Klaus bends forward and wipes the tear off her cheek before pressing a chaste kiss to her lips.

"My Queen has returned" he says


	21. Chapter 21

Artemis is the first to wake after her long with Klaus, she is lying on her stomach with her head on his outstretched hand like a pillow. She stretches her legs out before raising her free hand and running it across the stubble resting across his chin, she moves to trace the outline of his lips when his hand comes up and grips her fingers gently. She pauses and looks as his eyes slowly open and stare at her with so much love.

"Waking up to you has been my wish for the past three years since those wretched women stole you from me" he states.

"But now they are gone and we are together again" she says.

"We have all of eternity to make up for lost nights where we would have been lost in bed" he says and she turns on her side pressing her chest against his bare one.

"Mhm round three" she hums before capturing his lips, Klaus rolls over her and places a hand on her outer thigh and pulls it up around his waist as the kiss deepens.

She moans and runs her hand down his back before starting to push the sheet down to reveal their bare skin, the door to their room opens and Artemis eyes widen when she sees Rebekah gasps and then cover her eyes.

"Nik you have mooned me" she comments.

Klaus breaks away and moves to cover his lower and shield Artemis with his body.

"Bloody hell Rebekah" he states annoyed at her presence.

"Elijah wanted me to call you down for a family meeting" she says.

"Sister I believed my exact words were to knock and not just barge in" Elijah calls up to them.

Klaus sits up and groans while Artemis laughs and places a hand on his lower back.

"Did you interrupt his festivities, sister" Kol teasing voice echoes in.

"All right enough. Rebekah you out, I will be down shortly" Klaus says.

"See that you do and please cover up" she says with her eyes still covered and makes her way out of the room and closes the door behind her.

Klaus shakes his head and throws himself on his back and tosses an arm over his eyes.

"This family has the worst timing to be over centuries old" he mutters.

Artemis climbs over his waist and straddles him before placing her hands on his chest.

"Too bad because I really missed you" she purrs.

"Love you are not helping my problem" he says and she rolls off of him giggling.

-X-

Ten minutes later, Klaus walks into the library where his siblings aside from Freya and Finn are sitting along with Marcel.

"Did you have a good morning" Kol asks smirking only for Elijah to flick his neck.

"I was never one to kiss and tell brother" Klaus says pouring himself a drink before sitting beside Elijah.

"Ahem. I called this meeting to discuss our family problems and seeing as Marcel lived" Elijah says.

"New Orleans has been our home for centuries. We built the city from nothing to run when it flourished. We will not do that again" Rebekah says.

"So what is your preposition" Marcel asks?

"Well Klaus no doubt will focus more on his family, which he should" Elijah says.

"So I will rule New Orleans" Marcel says.

"With the help of my brothers and sister" Rebekah says.

"What of you" Kol asks?

"I still have to visit Paris and Europe, I shall come back" Rebekah says.

"What of Finn" Klaus asks?

"Finn has actually decided to leave as well" Freya says walking into the room and resting a hand on Kol's shoulder.

"Then it is set. We will return to New Orleans once again but under new rules" Elijah says.

"Rule number one is family first" Marcel says.

"Family first" Klaus repeats.

Artemis walks past the room with Gideon in her arms, Klaus eyes follow her and she feels her cheeks heat up.

"Brother please stop lusting after the mother of your child" Kol says.

"Jealous" Klaus teases.

"Please do not boost your already inflated ego" Rebekah teases.

"Your ego is quite big" Freya and Elijah agree.

"All of you can rot" Klaus replies with no true threat behind it and leaves the room as his family laughs fill the room.

-X-

In the kitchen both Hope and Gideon are sitting on the counter preparing the eggs while Artemis prepares the pancakes, he smiles as Hope hands the bowl to Gideon and shoes him how to stir.

"Good morning my littlest wolf and my little prince" Klaus says kissing both toddlers on the head.

He walks over to Artemis and stands to her side so his chest is against her arm, he is way taller so its perfect when he leans down and captures her lips.

"We will finish later on" he whispers against her lips before breaking away and pouring himself a cup of orange juice.

"Ew daddy" Hope says covering her eyes.

"Ew Dada" Gideon says repeating his older sister.

The siblings have been sewn at the hip since his birth, Hope protects Gideon with such devotion and strength that it reminds him of himself.

"Is it ew when I kiss you" he asks lowering his drink and leaning his arms on the breakfast bar beside Gideon's cup.

Hope tilts her head to the side like she is pondering how to answer his question.

"No because I your princess and he prince" she says.

"Exactly my baby girl and she is my Queen" Klaus says.

Gideon turns and hand Artemis the egg and she smiles handing each of them a small cookie.

"Thank you for your help my little helpers" she says.

Klaus grabs his young children and sets them down on the floor, Hope takes Gideon's hand and the duo walk out of the kitchen.

"You are an amazing father and to think you were a paranoid, murderous big bad hybrid years ago" she says reaching for his glass and taking a sip of it.

"I am still murderous love. It runs in my blood, a natural born ripper" he says and she feels her knees get weaker when he says ripper because his accent is thicker and more sultry. He makes evil look good as hell.

"You guys are sickening to watch" Finn comments as he walks in the kitchen.

"Shouldn't you be somewhere in a box" Klaus asks?

"Klaus be nice. Finn can you please call everyone in, breakfast is ready" Artemis says.

"To think I wanted to kill you all those years ago" Klaus says as he goes to help Hayley strap the kids in their high chair while she stares at his backside.

"That's not funny Niklaus" she says and his laugh fills the room.

"So glad I didn't" he replies but she just flicks him off before starting to prepare everyone's plate.


	22. Chapter 22

Four days later, Marcel is standing in the Compound of New Orleans; he was told by his family that they did not trust him not to turn against them again. So he is doing everything he can to mend the crack in his family that he has caused, he watches as his vampires crowd in the room.

"Marcel what is this about" Josh asks stepping forward?

"I have come to a decision regarding the Mikaelson's" Marcel says.

"They all deserve to die" one of his men barks.

"You shall remember that remark as you come from my sire line and I can end you" Klaus threatens from the staircase where he is holding Gideon in his arm.

Everyone hushes before turning to Marcel as Klaus slowly makes his way downstairs, they hear footsteps and turn around to see Freya and Artemis come from around the corner towards Marcel and Klaus. A whoosh is heard as Kol appears on the other side of Marcel, the vampire's eyes go wide as they see Elijah and Hayley come downstairs with Hope in her arms. They all stand beside Marcel and Klaus sets Gideon down in front of him, Artemis moves to stand beside him and grasps his hand in hers.

"I thought you wished death upon them after Davina and Cami" one vampire snarled.

"I did at one point. My anger was pointed at the one people, this entire time it was the witches who swore the death of Davina using Kol. Camille was another life taken because of them" Marcel says.

"So now what" Josh asks?

"Elijah and I will take over the city as Co-Leaders. We will prevent any death from happening and defeat any threat that comes our way together. As a family" Marcel says and looks at Klaus when he says that.

"Klaus is alright with that" another vampire asks?

"Yes because he will be raising his family, no harm will come to neither of them. Gideon and Hope are to be protected by all" Marcel demands.

The vampire grow silent and Klaus claps his hands stepping forward, Kol chuckles as how Klaus can't even step down from the spotlight for five minutes.

"Marcellus has spoken his piece, it is time for my children to sleep. Make yourself scarce" Klaus says.

"Daddy no sleep" Hope and Gideon pleads.

Klaus looks back at his children with love and adoration, the vampires are shocked from how he goes from murderous and demanding to adoring and loving.

"Sleep is good if you want to grow up big and strong like your mother and father" Klaus says to his children.

"Fine" Hope says and raises her arms up making Gideon do the same thing.

Klaus sighs and picks up both of his children and makes his way upstairs to put them down for a nap. Artemis and Marcel usher the vampires out of the compound and Elijah turns to Marcel and places a hand on his shoulder.

"You did well Marcellus. Maybe your place in this family can be filled again" he says and walks away after seeing a half smile on Marcel's face. Freya smiles at Marcel as does Hayley before they make their way upstairs to settle in, Kol with his arms behind his back walks over to Marcel.

"Davina would be proud" Kol states hesitantly.

"Yes should would be. Of both of us" Marcel says.

Kol nods and makes his way down the hall before stopping and looking at Marcel over his shoulder.

"Try to kill me or my siblings again and Rebekah will be going to your funeral next, ciao" Kol threatens before turning the corner.

Marcel laughs, a weight has been off his shoulders and he actually feels like a burden has been released from his heart. Now he can focus on gaining back his father's trust and running the French Quarter correctly.

The End!


End file.
